Family, Love, Fame & Country Music
by FiveStarReader
Summary: Bella Swan A Beautiful Award-winning country star finds herself back home in Knoxville, Tennessee after a break up with her long term beau Jacob Black. What happens when bella meets A Sexy and Handsome cowboy who has no idea who she is. I suck @ summarys!
1. Chapter 1  Introduction

**Announcement!**

**A/N:** Hey yaw! Well I'm back with another story. It's called Family, Love, Fame, & Country music if you all haven't figured that out yet. First I want to fill yaw in on my schedule. I went into my junior year of high school august 12th, 2011. So that's why I haven't been able to post as much.

Being a junior is harder that any grade out there. I have had 10 tests and quizzes since the second week of school. I am also struggling in chemistry so I have to bring my grade up in that class. So while it is out there I want to know if anyone out here knows any great chemistry tutors or is any good in chemistry. If you are or know any good tutors please don't hesitate to P.M me because then I will have my grade up and I will be able to post more often. This isn't the official chapter one because this A/N is so long.

But I just felt the need to fill you all in on the aspects of my life so far. Know here's more about the story. This story is based on my love for country music! So all you country lovin guys and gals please read. It may suck but I just wanted to have something out there and I really enjoy writing and it helps so please keep all the negative comments to yourself. This story is about the life of The famous country star Isabella Swan know as Bella to her fans, BellyBoo by her older brother Emmett aka Emmy, Bells by her daddy Charlie, and best friends Alice aka Ali, Rosalie aka Rose, and Bee by her little brother Seth aka sethy. You'll take some ups and downs through out this story and get to hear Bella sing.

Whenever you are reading imagine her with the voice of Carrie Underwood. I will post the lyrics to my blog or to my photobucket album. But there is no copywriting intended and I may change around some of the words to fit the circumstances of the event also some of the songs she sing may be by guy country singers and again maybe changed to meet the circumstance of the event so please don't bash my story. I love you all and again I'm SUPER sorry for the long A/N.

**Love, FiveStarReader(:**


	2. Chapter 1 part 1

_**A/N: Well it's me everybody! I finally have the first chapter finished! I would like to say that this isn't the end of chapter one. Chapter one was actually so much longer that I had to break it down into four sections. I think that it's safe to say that my posting days will most likely be late night on Friday's and early morning or evenings on Saturdays. I want to thank everyone who added this story to his or her alert and favs. I would also like to give a special shout out to KreativeKreature for being the first reviewer even if it wasn't the first chapter and to toocute24 for being the awesome person that she is! Thank you both I love ya'll! Okay enough of my rambling here is the official chapter one of FLF&CM.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter One Part One - Concert<p>

I rolled over as I look at my alarm clock. 6:30A.M the life of a singer. Sitting up I climb out of bed and slip on my fuzzy socks. I grab my blackberry and trudge off to my bathroom texting Ali and rose to help me get ready for tonight's concert and this evenings photo shoot. I peel off my socks and clothes and hop into the shower turning on the hot water.

As I let the hot water relax my tense muscles, I grab my strawberry two in one heads and shoulder shampoo and conditioner and lather it into my hair. I swipe my loofa off the shower shelf and start to scrub away the grim on my body. Once the water began to run cold, I switched off the faucets grabbing my towel. I quickly wrap up in the towel, grab my phone and head back to my room to get dressed. I pull on a pair of black boy shorts and my yellow sofee's and white sports bra.

Letting my hair hang down to dry, I slip on my vibrams and head to the kitchen. I start my coffee and head over to check my answering machine. There were two messages I listened to the first one:

"Hi, Isabella it's Zemarti. I was just calling to let you know that the two orders on the guitars that you put in are finished I finally had time to finish them last night. Well call me and I can have them delivered or you can come and pick them up. Bye Isabella."

I squealed in happiness and played the second message:

"Hey baby girl it's daddy. I know that you have been pretty bust but we miss you out here on the farm. Em told me to tell you that he misses you Belly-Bear and Seth says he misses bee too. Uhh umm also, you know that this week would've been you momma's birthday. I know it has been hard on you but she would've loved it if you were here on the farm. Well I love you ."

I sighed and saved the messages, grabbed my coffee, phone, yoga mat and headed out onto the balcony. I sipped my coffee as I breathed in the sweet and musky smell of the air and sat my phone on the patio table. I laid out my yoga mat. I looked out over the balcony to see two paparazzi hiding in the bushes.

I smiled and waved as I began to do my morning stretches. After thirty minutes of stretching, I heard my front door open, my pixie best friend, and manager Alice Cullen yell "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! I SWEAR IF YOUR ASLEEP I'M GONNA GET THE ICE WATER!" I giggled as I took a sip of my coffee and called out "Ali I'm out on the balcony." When she appeared in the doorway, I smiled and continued stretching. "Good morning Ali-Cat!" I bent backwards and into a backbend.

"Morning bells you started yoga morning without me?" I giggled and flipped over landing on my feet. "Yes I did! I texted you and rose telling ya'll that I was up and about to start on morning yoga." She gasped "Seriously!" I nodded and wiped my forehead.

"What were you doing?" she blushed and I giggled, "Late night video chatting with jasper again?" she blushed brighter and yelled "NO!" I rolled up my mat, grabbed my phone, coffee and headed into the house "defensive huh?", "No. miss. Country thing!" I giggled; "you know I love you" I twanged in my country singsong voice. "Yeah! Yeah! Hey why is your twang showing so much?" I poured my coffee down the drain and rinsed the cup out.

I sighed "Ali why did you have to ask me that?" I twanged again. She arched her eyebrow "why? I was just wondering." I laid my mat on the floor and hit the play button on the answering machine playing daddies message over "…..Em told me to tell you that he misses Belly-Bear and Seth says he misses bee too. Uhh umm also, you know that this week would've been you momma's birthday. I know it has been hard on you but she would've loved it if you were here on the farm. Well I love you ." Ali looked at me with tears in her eyes. I sighed and covered my ears as she spoke "Bel-", "No Ali! I don't won't to hear it. I just can't! I just did morning yoga to take to take away the stress and I don't need any stress right."

She nodded and I moved my hands as she quickly yelled out "Bells I'm sorry! I know how hard it was for you when Renee passed away." I huffed in frustration "Alice I told you not to even go there! Call and see where Rose is. Remember I have a photo shoot at 10:15A.M." she nodded "I remember! You know I am your manger!" "Yes I do! Now I'm about to go call Jake so he can cheer me up." She giggled, "Give Jake my love."

I dialed his number and crawled up onto my bed. It rung for about two minutes and I was just about to give up when he answered "Hey baby!" I said smiling "what are you up to?", he didn't answer so I spoke again "Jake…Jake…Jacob Black!" "Huh? Oh nothing babe." I frowned "Are you gonna be over anytime soon? Remember we have the photo shoot today." I sat quietly waiting for him to speak but he didn't say anything. "Jake! Are you listening to me?" "Sure. Sure. But I'll be there later." I heard a girly voice in the background yell out his name. "Well babe I'll be there to pick you up later...bye." I frowned. That was so weird.

I shrugged my shoulder and jumped up. When I walked into the kitchen, Rose and Ali were setting up my wardrobe bags and makeup on the counter. When I walked over, they smiled. "Well it's time to get you ready for your photo shoot. We have the outfits you picked out for you. Jake should have gotten his delivered this morning. Oh and your wardrobe for tonight's concert are already at the concert building." I nodded as Rose looked at me and spoke "Bells are you okay."

I frowned "Please will you two just stop with the questions. Asking won't make me feel any better." Ali looked at me and spoke "I thought Jake was suppost to calm you down." I sighed "whatever Ali! I really don't want to talk about Jake right now." "Okay. Okay! Go hop in the shower then we'll get you ready. You have three hours to get ready so don't take long." Nodding I headed to my bathroom to shower.

~0.0~0.0~0.0~0.0~

I wrapped up in my white robe and headed back to my living room. My wet hair clung to my scalp as I sat down in the chair. Ali and Rose walked over to me and looked in my eyes. I knew my face and eyes were puffy, red, and swollen from crying during my shower. "Bells I know you don't want me to ask but I'm worried about you. Are you sure your okay."

I sniffed as I spoke "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to blow up on you guys!" tears streamed down my face "see this is why I didn't want to do this." Ali and Rose pulled me into a hug "It's fine darling. We know that you're stressed." I sniffed and wiped my eyes. Alice smiled as her and Rose pulled away. "Okay now go get yourself cleaned up so we can make you hot for your photo shoot!" I smiled and ran to the bathroom.

I splashed my face with cold water a couple of times until the swelling in my face was gone, added eye drops to take away the redness in my eyes and I was ready. I walked back out to the living room and sat in the chair. "Okay baby doll! We only have two hour to get you dressed." Rose said as she began to blow dry hair. "Okay this is what you'll be wearing during the shoot." Ali said as she pulled out a creamy white stylish Gucci shoulder shirt, a pair of dark greenish grayish Louis vuitton crocodile skin leggings and Black rubber Hudson keira boots. It was accessorized with a rock republic multi-chain necklace, one light gold bangle and little diamond studs.

I squealed "ohh Ali I totally love this!" she chuckled as she beamed proudly "I knew you would!" I smiled "so how is the fabulous miss. Hale gonna style my hair?" rose kissed my cheek "Thanks for the compliment baby doll! So I am going to blow-dry it, part it down the middle and it's going to be messily tousled. So you can show off this beautiful mahogany hair. Ali will you start on her make-up." Rose said as she stopped the blow dryer and began running her hands through my hair.

"Yes ma'am" I giggled, "okay bells I'm not going to put on any foundation or powder since your skin is looking pretty clear today. No blush either you have a natural blush." Right on cue I blushed. She chuckled and I twanged out "Aww hush!" she grabbed the makeup and went to work. "I'm going to add a little eyeliner, mascara and a light pink eye shadow" after my makeup and hair were finished Ali and Rose helped me into my clothes, making sure not to mess up my hair or makeup. I smiled when I walked in my bathroom and looked at myself in my full body mirror.

"Well its 9:15, so I say we made good time on our side. What time is Jake coming over? He should have gotten his wardrobe and looking extra hot! He's gonna see you and not know what hit him." I frowned, as I thought 'please don't cry!' "Around 9:15...9:20." She nodded "are you okay?" I forced a smile "yes I'm fine. Do you mind bringing my phone and purse in here." She grabbed my purse and phone from the counter and handed them to me.

I was just about to dial Jakes number when there was a knock at the door. I ran to open it and smiled when I saw Jake. I leaned up to kiss his lip. He smiled that wolfy grin and softly pecked my lips. I smiled against his lips and pulled away as I took in his features. He was dressed in a v-neck white tee, rock republic black leather jacket, dark wash rock republic jeans and black leather boots from Volterra. "Jake you look great!" he playfully rolled his eyes and chuckled "sure, sure whatever! But babe you look gorgeous!"

I giggled as rose and Ali walked in. "okay you should get to the photo shoot around 10 since it's outside at Harry's place. Ohh I just got a text from Demetiri he says that your second outfit for the shoot has just arrived at the ranch." I nodded my head and headed out the door. My condo was on the lobby floor so we didn't have to take any elevators, which I was glad because I was highly terrified of them. When we got to the parking lot, Jake opened the car door for me as I climbed in. he closed the door and ran back to his side of the car, climbed in a pulled out into the road.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well that's the end of the first part of chapter one. I will soon have the second part posted either this weekend or next weekend. Thank you all for reading and please press that beautiful '**__**Review This Story' button down there at the bottom. Up next is the photo shoot! I guess I will continue with the tradition that I am keeping. The first four people to review will get a sneak peak of the next chapter! Well I'm done with my blabbing. **_

!Weekly Recommendations!

1. Unexpected Circumstances by savage 7289: When a knight from another kingdom wins his choice of bride, he claims the handmaid instead of the princess. Isabella finds herself married and tossed into the middle of political schemes. What happens when she can't give him the one thing he must have?

2. Summer Vacation by Twireader81: New couple, Bella and Edward, spend their summer break from university together in Forks, strengthening their relationship. Bella gets to know the Cullen family and becomes reacquainted with her dad. AH.

3. Triple Threat Incorporated by Kreative Kreature: Bella, Alice and Rosalie are you business women. Triple Threat Incorporated is a safe haven for the ladies. Will adding a sexy, mysterious, and green-eyed massage therapist be a good marketing mojo? Will the expansion tactic change Bella's life forever?

4. Close to Home by toocute24: Bella catches Mike, her fiancé, in bed with another woman 2 months before the wedding. She's devastated and turns to her best friend, Edward, for comfort. Will she find love close to home? A/H Cannon pairings. Rated M for Language and Lemons R/R

_**Until next, time Love**_

_**FiveStarReader(:**_


	3. Chapter 1 part 2

**A/N: Well everyone I'm back! I told you I wouldn't give up on yah! And trust me I haven't I've just been really REALLY busy with school and work. And even though I'm not feeling very well today I still had to get this posted for you all! Well I won't bore you with my usual long a/n's but there may be a long one at the end! LOL! Sorry I love you my peoples!**

Chapter 2

The car ride to Harry's was quite but comfortable. Jake held my hand the whole ride there. When we pulled into the yard, Jake switched off his car and walked over to help me out. He grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together and we trudged up to the barn door. My personal photographer Demetri stopped us as he came out the door.

"Bella-doll you look gorgeous! My my my now look at you Jake you look hot baby!" I giggled as Jake blushed and looked around uncomfortably. "Demetri you better keep your eyes over yonder somewhere. Jake is mine!" I twanged out as I teased him. Demetri is the gayest guy I knew but he was happy natured, a really sweetie, and a big tease. "Awww Bella-doll you know better!" I smiled "yeah just kidding with you and I see your rocking the new Gucci skinny's and dooney and burke crossover bag!" he smiled and kissed both of my cheeks "you know I am! I just had to have them." I blushed and smiled.

Demetri was so hot! His gorgeous tousled locks were cropped perfectly to fit his tightly sculpted face, sea blue eyes and soft firm pouty lips. I swore that if he wasn't gay and I wasn't with Jacob I would really have my way with him. Ali ran over to me, as she was texting on her phone and yelling into her Bluetooth.

"…No! We can't do it this week. WHY! Because Isabella has to be on Jay Leno, Lopez at night and David Letterman this week. Next week we have Chelsea Lately, Ellen DeGeneres, and The talk. Yes, that'll be fine. I will tell her. Chao." She rolled her eyes and spoke "These talk show hosts are always having there secretary's and managers harass me to get you on their shows. Now let's get this shoot on the road."

I smiled as Demetri spoke "Okay Bella-doll I'm going to get a few of you and Jake, a couple of Jake by himself and then of you individually." I smiled "Alright whatever you say." I twanged out. He chuckled "I swear that country accent of yours is so adorable!" I blushed as we walked over to the little dirt pathway until we found the perfect spot.

"Okay I want you to get on Jake's shoulders," Demetri said as we stood in the pasture. I climbed up onto his back and was hoisted onto his shoulders with his help. "Okay Jake give me a nice wolfy grin. Bella-doll run your fingers through his hair hold them there now give me a laugh." I tried to laugh, but to be honest I couldn't. I was too terrified I would fall off. Demetri pulled the camera back and whined "Bella-doll! You know how these shoots go. You have to have fun or it won't show in your eyes" I wirily smiled.

"Sorry darling! Just a little freaked! Do you know how tall Jake is and that's a really long way to the ground." He smiled big. Almost too big. "Let's see. Ahhh! Okay Jake get your country bumpkin to start laughing." I smiled as Jake chuckled "babe I'm going to tickle you!" I squealed "Jake seriously no! Your gonna make me fall!" I wrapped my arms around his neck the best way I could. Demetri tsked, "Jake I said to make her laugh not give her a concussion!" Jake chuckled "Working on it!" I sighed "Thanks Demetri!" I twanged.

Jake laughed as he tried to copy my country accent "Thanks Demetri!" I giggled "Jake really!" he copied me again "Jake really!" I chuckled "Jacob Black if you don't stop!" "Jacob Black if you don't stop!" I laughed at that one because his voice pitched up and sounded squeaky and girly. I saw Demetri snap a couple pictures and then he spoke "Great!" I was still laughing as a couple people from the crew came and helped me down.

When I was finally safe on the ground, I spun around and spoke to Jake "Jake I don't sound like that." He chuckled "Ohh I know!" I sighed, "You better know it." But I guess I spoke to soon because he laughed and spoke "You sound worse. But I love that accent of yours." I smiled as I leaned up and pecked his lip as Demetri spoke "Okay Jake and Bella-doll I want you two on these rocks. Jake on that first rock, Bella-doll on the second rock leaning left and Jake lean right." We did as he asked and he snapped a picture "Perfect!"

He took a couple more of Jake and me together then he smiled. "Now I want to just get some of Jake now. Bella-doll you can go get changed in the barn." Jake kissed my cheek as Ali and Rose pulled me towards the barn. When we got inside Ali and Rose helped me out of my first outfit. They pulled me on a blue rock republic shirt that had a black arrow type design in the front, a pair of black Arizona jeans, the same Black rubber Hudson Keira boots, a black silver studded belt around my waist not connected to my belt loops, a silver necklace and two bracelets.

After they finally had, me dressed Ali refreshed my make-up and I was finally ready. Ali and Rose pulled me out the door and we headed back to the photo shoot area. "Bells these pictures are turning out great!" Ali squealed out as I giggled, "Thanks Ali!" when we got to the photo shoot area Demetri smiled "owwweee Bella-Doll you look Gore-gous!"

I smiled and kissed his cheek "thanks darling!" he smiled and pulled me over to Jake "okay Bella-Doll I want to take more pictures of you and jakes playful side." I looked at Jake and he cocked his head to the side and gave me a wolfy grin. I giggled as I walked over to him.

"Okay I want you two to pretend that you are wrestling. Bella you hold your fist up like your gonna go at him but playfully!" I giggled as I did what he said. Jake thought it was hilarious. Demetri took a couple more of us wrestling and jumping. After these were done, Jake ran to the barn to change into some comfortable clothes while Demetri finished up with his shots of me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well my amigas/amigos that's the end of part 2! I am still super sorry that it's late but they say "it's better late than never." **

**M'kay random thought for today: who are "they" the people who say "it's better late than never" LOL! I know that's kind of random but I get those random thoughts but I do wonder? Because people are like "hey like they say it's better late than never you get what I mean?" and I'm like "um yeah but who are they?" well to say that it confuses people would be an understatement. **

**Thank you all for reading now go push that beautiful "Review this Chapter" button down there at the bottom! Like always the first four people to review will get a sneak peek at the next chapter! I told ya'll that there would be a long a/n. I'm sorry but it's impossible to keep my mouth shut for a long period of time. And the pictures from the photo shoot are now on my photobucket! Go to my profile for the link! M'kay well I guess I'm done with my babbling but not before I tell you….can I get a drum roll please….brrrrrrmmmmm….tah-dah WEEKLY RECOMMENDATIONS!**

**!Weekly Recommendations!**

**1. Massage Therapy ****by ****Gemgirl65 - ****"I knew I was in trouble the minute I saw her naked back." Therapist by day, musician by night, Edward gets more than he bargained for when indie label scout Bella comes to his firm for treatment. One touch will unravel their secrets...but are they ready?**

**2. How to Paint a House ****by ****Maggie's Gutter - ****Bella Swan is a naive fifteen year old, set to spend another kiss-less summer alone. Edward is new to town, and doesn't know a soul. Watch an unlikely friendship blossom over the simple task of painting a house. But for these two, nothing is simple.**

**3. Bad Boy Cullen**** by ****HeartOfDarkess - ****Bella was a bitch and also a successful journalist. She craved to meet a bad boy. Enter Edward Cullen, a mysterious, charismatic loner...a bad boy with a traumatic past. Winner of 4 Tomato Soup Awards Best Canon/Angst/Emmett/Rose.**

**4. Fan Fiction, Sex Gods and Single Girls ****by ****bannerday - ****Teacher/aspiring writer Bella finds fiction-inspiration in her playboy neighbor. The story develops, as does a correspondence with a mysterious reader/reviewer. Co-worker or playboy? Art imitates life imitates art. Fic within a fic Canon/Laughs/Lemons/Love**


	4. Chapter 1 part 3

**A/N: Bonjour my loyal fans! I'm back! Sooo Friday December 16th my school took our final exam and got out on Christmas break! Now I have time to actually type and post a chapter. I would have posted Friday night but I actually got to go out! I know that may seem like umm-okay wow whatever but for me that is an AMAZING thing! I never get to go out so I was excited that I was able to! But I went to an Out on break party and The RE Mix crew hosted it and it was amazing. Then yesterday I went Christmas shopping with my momma, granny, and sister. It was fun. M'kay I know you all are like I really wish she would just shut up and get on with the story already. LOL! Sorry you guys and gals but I just had to give ya'll one of my special long rambles. Well I am shutting up now and I am on to the story! See you at the ends!**

* * *

><p>Chapter one part three<p>

Finally the shoot was done! I was sitting here at the table in the barn looking over the pictures when we were finally done we had twenty-eight pictures. I smiled as Demetri gushed out "WOW! Bella-doll you are the most gorgeous star that I have ever worked with! Just look at the photos! You are radiant." I smiled as Alice squealed, "Bells you know that he's right! You are absolutely gorgeous!" I blushed and looked over at my phone that had just vibrated. Once I put in the unlock code the text icon came up saying that I had a text from Emmett.

Hey Belly-Boo! How are you! We've missed you terribly out here. We haven't seen you in two months and that was Seth's birthday. ~ E-Man

I smiled sadly. I missed my family so much! Especially my three-year-old brother Seth. That little boy was my pride and joy. He was my everything and I hated that I couldn't be there for him seeing that my mother had died when I was sixteen from cervix cancer. You wouldn't think that it was possible for Seth to be three.

Well my mother wasn't able to bare children after her surgery. But she could produce them. Well my dad told informed me a couple years after she died that she used In Vitro Fertilization before she knew she had cancer. She had always wanted a big family and before she died and she always figured there was a possibility that she would develop cervix cancer since it ran in her family. It was my daddy's choice to use a surrogate to carry mommas' fertilized eggs.

_A/N: (That is not really how In Vitro Works. It is somewhere along the lines of that but I had to change the process around to fit my story. So just bare with it. Also, I totally disagree with In Vitro and any other form of "fake" pregnancy but I do not judge people who have had it done.)_

I always hated this time of the year it was always hard for everyone. In two days, it would be momma's birthday and every year I went home to spend her birthday there. I would go to her grave with Sethy and I would play my guitar as I told Seth about the memories that Emmy and me had of momma. I was knocked out of my thoughts as Ali shook my shoulder. I looked up and smiled wirily as she spoke "Bells are you sure you're okay?" I nodded my head as I spoke "I'm fine?" but it came out sounding like a question and we both knew I was lying. I was a horrible liar. I quickly hit the reply button and began texting Emmy back

Hey Emmy! I'm fine…I have missed you, Sethy, & Daddy SO much! I know it's been a while but I've been busy with work and all. I don't know when I'll make it down. And I'm not even sure I'll be able to make it down this month since I have so much going on. ~ Country Bumpkin

I sighed and threw my phone back into my purse as Ali grabbed my hand "come on bells we have to get you home and ready for tonight's concert. Plus I just got a text from Garrett saying that Zemarti came by to see you today with your guitar! He said that he would have waited but he was in a rush so he left it with Garrett." I smiled as I stood up "okay, okay! Let's go I am excited to see what it looks like now! This will be my fifth guitar from Zemarti"

I stood up from the table as she dragged me out the door. When we got to Alice car Demetri yelled out the door. "Bella-Doll I will be emailing Ali-cat the pictures from this shoot so that you can choose one for the cover of the magazine and for you CD covers." I threw up my thumb as I yelled back "M'kay that's fine! Thanks Darling for making my shoot fabulous as always!" he blew a kiss we jumped into Alice's canary yellow Porsche, buckled up, and Ali pulled out.

She glanced at me and spoke "so why'd Jake leave so quick today?" I shrugged my shoulder "idk? He was on the phone with someone, and then he was off and out the door the next." She turned her attention back to the road as she spoke "oh okay."

~.~

when we reached my condo I smiled grabbed my purse and zoomed out of Ali's car. As soon as I reached the desk, I squealed when Garrett handed me the guitar case. I kissed his cheek, gave him a quick hello/thanks/goodbye and I took off like a lightning bolt to my condo. When I opened my door, I sat my purse down and ran to my room, pulled shoes off and put them in my closet then went to plop down on my couch.

I opened the guitar case and squealed in delight at how gorgeous it looked! I grabbed it out of the case and began strumming quietly just playing around with a few cords that had been floating around in my head for a while. A few minutes later Ali came in and she smiled "I love how happy you get when you get a new guitar room Zemarti's "

I smiled and nodded as I stroked the sunflower pattern on it and went back to strumming but started humming a few lyrics that I had came up with before Ali had came up. "I feel a new song coming up. Do you?" I shrugged as she squealed "Ahhh! I bet I am right! And now I have to go or you will never be able to concentrate with me her so I'll head right down to star bucks and get you a ice coffee"

I moaned and groaned at the same time "Ali-Cat! That sounds great right about now but you know Ben is gonna have my head if I let you get that coffee for me." She chuckled "I know how to handled Benjamin you just hush while I go get you coffee and start on this great new song!" I chuckled and shook my head as she grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

Once she left, I had a light shower and slipped on a pair of zebra sofee's and a zebra sports bra. I grabbed my music journal as I began strumming and humming more lyrics.

I quickly scribbled the lyrics down:

_**It was two weeks after the day I turned sixteen  
>All dressed in white<br>Going to the church that night  
>I had your box of memories in the passenger seat<br>**_

_**Wildflowers in a sash, some old and, some new**_

_**And when the church doors opened up wide**_

_**I pulled my hair down**_

_**Trying to hide the tears  
>Oh I just couldn't believe it<br>I heard trumpets from Daddy's old band  
>And the flowers fell out of my hand…<strong>_

Once I played and sung that over twice I began strumming and singing just letting the music flow threw me easily and just going on my emotions and what I felt maybe Ali was right it was time for another great song. Clicking my pen, I played around with a few versus trying to get them right as I quickly scribbled down some more of what I had written:

_**Momma why'd you leave me  
>Why'd you have to go?<br>I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
>I can't even breathe<br>It's like I'm looking from a distance  
>Standing in the background<br>Everybody's saying, you're not coming home now  
>This can't be happening to me<br>This is just a dream**_

I strummed those lyrics over trying to get the lyrics perfect. Once I had most of the beginning done, I started to work on the middle and that seemed to come to me very quickly that I had no trouble what so ever as I scribbled down the lyrics:

_**Momma why'd you leave me  
>why'd you have to go?<strong>_  
><em><strong>I was counting on forever, now I'll never know<br>I can't even breathe  
>It's like I'm looking from a distance<br>Standing in the background  
>Everybody's saying, you're not coming home now<br>This can't be happening to me  
>This is just a dream<strong>_

Everything seemed perfect but I just could not get the ending. Every time it would seem perfect, I would sing it over and it would throw off the melody or the harmony of the song. I smiled when I played what I had so far in mostly C & G chords and I knew the perfect words that would finish it off:

_**Oh,  
>Momma why'd you leave me<br>Why'd you have to go?  
>I was counting on forever, now I'll never know (high note)<br>Oh, now I'll never know  
>It's like I'm looking from a distance<br>Standing in the background  
>Everybody's saying, you're not coming home now<br>This can't be happening to me  
>This is just a dream Oh, this is just a dream Just a dream Yeah, Yeah.<strong>_

I strummed the last verse and smiled through tears I hadn't realized I had shed. I was happy yet so sad. I sat my pen down, picked my guitar back up and went through the whole song with no interruptions. By the time I was finished I had tears down my face and my front door was opening. When I looked up Alice was letting herself in with her key and holding two coffee's in a cup holder.

I closed my journal and wiped away my tears. Alice walked over to the couch and handed me my coffee. "Hey superstar you okay?" I smiled "yeah I'm fine. Just the song that I wrote it's just very intense. It's beautiful and it had me crying." She smiled and reached for the journal but stopped.

"May I?" I smiled and nodded "Sure Ali-cat but you don't have to ask. If I didn't want you to read it I would tell you." I grabbed my coffee and took a sip as I pulled my guitar strap over my head and sat it back in the guitar case. It didn't take Ali but 5 minutes to read the song and when I looked back at her, she had tears in her eyes. "Aww! Bells this is beautiful!"

I smiled and looked down at my phone. I hadn't realized that time had flew by. It was 3:00! I gasped and jumped up placing my coffee on the table. "Ali it's 3." She squealed as she closed my journal and tossed it on the couch "NO!" "Yes! Ugh. I did not realize time had passed right by my eyes. Call rose I'll jump in the shower and please go find me a great outfit for the concert!" I ran to my room as she dialed Rose's number and yelled to me "when have I ever let you down superstar?" I ran to the bathroom and quickly jumped in the shower.

~30 min later~  
>I rambled through my closet as I grabbed my light brown Yodell short floral cowboy boots. Ali came running in as she handed me a garment bag. "This is the dress! We didn't think it would be here today but you're in luck! Now hurry and put it on because Rose just got here and were gonna start on your hair and make-up." I grabbed the bag and opened it to find my emerald teal eyelet border dress designed by my good friend and favorite designer Charlotte Russe. I pulled out the dress to find a piece of stationary notepaper taped to it:

_**Isabella, The dress is finally done! I hope you like it! Break A Leg!  
>Love, <strong>_

I smiled as I moisturized my skin and slipped on the dress. I pulled on my socks and slipped my boots on. I slipped on my Charlotte Russe Invitation earrings, and matching ring and bracelet. I smiled at my reflection as I buckled the clasp on my emerald beaded necklace. "Ali! Rose! I'm done time for my hair!" they came rushing in and nearly dragged me to my bathroom.

I plopped down in my parlor chair. "Okay Bells I'm going to spiral curl your hair and twist it to one side and put in your butterfly embellished pin." I smiled as rose went to work. Ali began setting up my make-up and I knew I was going to be in this chair for a long time.

"While Rose is doing your hair I am going to start on your make-up. I'm gonna give you a shimmery silver eye shadow, mascara, and your favorite strawberry lip-gloss. It want be too extravagant it'll be a little flashy but it will still be you. Oh also while me and rose are doing this I have Siobhan coming to give you an eye waxing and pedicure."

I groaned "Ali really. We don't have time for all of this. It's enough that I am put through your torture on a regular basis but I'm getting put through this when I have only two hours to get ready." She smiled and smirked "Bells you know there is nothing I can't get accomplished when it comes to fashion. You just sit back Hun and rest those vocals and let the professionals handle this."

I sighed "Whatever you say Ali-cat" I knew there was no way I could get out of this. Alice was a force to be reckoned with when it came to fashion and she was one scare heifer when she didn't get her way.

~..~

After two hours of make-up, hair, & nails I was finally done. I smiled and looked at the clock it was 5:00. My concert starts at 6:30. So it'll take 30 minutes to get there, warm up and then hit the stage. Ali handed me my Valentino 360 bow hobo handbag and blackberry as she spoke "okay Jake texted me and said that he can't pick you up but he'll meet you at the concert. The SUV is waiting outside so Felix and Alec are waiting to escort you out."

I nodded "It's swarming with paparazzi so don't worry about posing for pictures. Don't answer any questions and most of all don't react to anything they say. Just keep smiling and waving." I nodded again as she kissed my cheek and shoved me out the door. "I'll be there when you get there! Good luck superstar!" I clutched my phone and purse, took a few deep breaths and walked down the hallway to meet Felix and Alec. When I reached the front, Felix and Alec were there. They smiled and spoke in unison "Evening Miss. Swan." I giggled, "Felix, Alec what have I told you two about that." They chuckled "Evening Bella." I smiled "now that's more like it. Now let's get this show on the road."

As soon as we walked out the door, the paparazzi were swarming me. I smiled as Felix and Alec kept them off me "Bella" "Miss. Swan" "Isabella" they were yelling and snapping pictures. I waved and continued walking as they began yelling questions at me "Bella is it true that you're engaged to your long termed boyfriend Jacob Black." "Is it true that you're cheating on Jacob with one of his band mates Paul?" I snorted as I kept walking. Wow! These people were crazy.

You give one person a hug while you're out shopping with friends and before you know it, you two are dating. Paparazzi were horrible. I kept walking but I was caught off guard when one of them yelled "Bella is it true that your dead mothers birthday is this week?" my step faltered and I almost fell until Felix and Alec grabbed my elbows to steady me.

"You okay Miss. Swan?" I glared playfully and he chuckled "I meant Bella?" I blushed and nodded. When we finally made it to the SUV, I jumped in and buckled my seatbelt. Felix and Alec slid into the front seat as I sighed and pulled out my phone and dialed Alice's number.

She finally answered as we pulled out and onto the road "Talk to me superstar!" I smiled as I twanged out quickly "I mean I know the whole me and Paul are dating is a whole bunch of crap but please tell me that they aren't gonna have paparazzi harassing my family just because they know momma's birthday would have been this week?" she yelled before I could keep rambling.

"BELLS! HONEY YOU GOTTA CALM DOWN!" I sighed "m'kay Ali I'm calming down. But can you please call daddy or umm the cops at home and let them know to keep an eye out for out of town paparazzi." I held my breath until she spoke "Sure superstar whatever keeps you calm and focused on tonight's show." I smiled "Thanks Ali! Oh, I'm here. Gotta go!" The car stopped and I looked out the window to see my screaming fans. I giggled "M'kay I'm waiting by the door. Don't forget that your silver sharpie is in the door." I hung up the phone as my door opened and clutched my purse and phone.

When I stepped out my fans began screaming louder. "Bella we love you!" I smiled and waved as I walked down the carpet posing for pictures. I smiled when I saw Ryan Secrest with 'ENews!' walk over.

Ryan: "Hi you guys I'm Ryan Secrest with ENews and we're here with the beautiful and talented Bella Swan and my must I say you look gorgeous! May I ask what you're wearing?"

I smiled and spoke

Bella: "Thanks Ryan! I'm wearing a Bordered Eyelet dress by Charlotte Russe and shoes by Yodell."

Ryan: "Thank you Bella! You look great. I'm gonna let you go I know your fans are getting excited to see you perform."

I hugged Ryan and made a heart with my hands. I always did then when I was interviewed on TV to let my daddy, and Emmy know I was thinking about them and hadn't forgotten them. I pulled back from the hug with Ryan and made my way over to my fans. "Bella we love you." I giggled and smiled and I yelled out "I love you guys too!" I signed the tee shirts of two screaming teen girls and then the four head of some nice young guy.

I was signing my last autograph and taking a picture with a fan when I felt a tug on my dress. I looked down and smiled big when I saw a little girl with a multi colored Lego camera, Mickey Mouse autograph book and one of my many concert tee shirts. I held my dress as I squatted down and she spoke shyly "Hi" I smiled "Hi sweetie, how are you?"

She giggled, "I'm fine Miss. Swan but I would be even better if I had your autograph." I smiled but before I could speak, she spoke "I mean may I please have your autograph ma'am." I giggled as I twanged out "Aww! You are just the cutest little thing ever! Darling call me Bella and it would be my pleasure." She squealed as I scribbled out my name.

"And may I ask who I'm making this out to?" she giggled and spoke "Claire" I smiled as I wrote under my name

**_Bella Swan_**

**_Claire you're a special little girl and you're a real cutie pie!_**

I handed her back her autograph book and spoke "Want a picture?" she squealed even louder, covered her mouth quickly, nodded, and handed me her camera. I held it out as I pulled her into my arms and smiled "say Claire is a cutie." She giggled at that and I snapped the picture. I sat her back down as she looked at the picture. I smiled and spoke "may I ask how old you are?" she smiled "I'm five years old." I gasped, "you're pretty smart. Who are you here with?"

She giggled and nodded "Thank you ma'am. I'm here with my mommy." She turned around but gasped. I looked at her "what is it darling." Tears filled her eyes "I don't see mommy." I stood up "are you sure?" she nodded as she wrapped her arms around my leg. I smoother her hair "it's okay sweetie we'll find her." Someone came running over from the crew "umm Miss. Swan it's time to start the concert."

I looked down at Claire and back at the crew guy "I'm sorry but can you give me a couple more minutes." He smiled and nodded. I looked back at Claire. "it'll be okay we'll find your momma. Now can you tell me her name?" she sniffed and spoke but I couldn't hear her.

So I held my arms out for her and she lifted them up as I scooped her into my arms. I looked at Felix and Alec and motioned with my head for us to go "no what's her name again?" she sniffed "Maria Black." I nodded as we walked back stage.

When I walked back stage, Ali looked at me and I took in her look then she started screeching at me "Isabella Marie! Seriously why are you late! You should be on stage." I flinched and then spoke "Ali calm down let me explain." She nodded and started taping her foot a thing she only did when she was pissed off "this little one is a fan. She can't find her momma. So I want you to keep an eye on her back here while I perform and I have Alec and Felix finds her momma."

Ali's face softened and she sighed "okay." I smiled "Thanks Ali-cat. Give her whatever she asks for and don't let anyone take her until I am back her." She nodded as I handed her Claire. I looked at Claire and spoke "Okay sweetie I have to get on stage and perform right now. But my best friend Miss. Alice I gonna make sure your took care of until I'm done."

She nodded and hugged me "yes ma'am Miss. Swan." I spoke "Remember it's Bella." She giggled, "Yes ma'am Bella." I kissed her cheek and ran over to my stage crew.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's the end of chapter one part three! I'm sorry I ended it so out there but I wanted to have it at a stopping point because it was getting somewhat long. I'm sure the next chapter will be very short! I know that may seem weird after this chapter but I have to sorta make it correspond with the way my plot is going. On the other hand, maybe I could just go with my original plan and write out the entire concert. I know I said this chapter would be the concert but I was mistaken and didn't realize how much I had actually written. Now I'm going to give you all the weekly recommendations and save you from my horrible rambling. Oh and the first four people to review will get a preview of the next chapter.**

~Weekly Recommendations~

1. Worth A Thousand Words by KreativeKreature - Bella is an editor first, a bartender second, and a heartbreaker third. Throw in an bitter associate, a well concocted plan of revenge, and Edward Cullen and what you get is worth a thousand words. BxE Canon Pairings. OOC. AH M for later lemons.

2. Renesmee's Teenage Story by BellaNessieCullen - Sequel of 'Renesmee's Childhood Story'. Follow Renesmee through her teenage years, see how Edward and Bella deal with their children being teenagers and how Renesmee will deal with growing up. Mostly Bella and Renesmee's POV, sometimes Eddie's.

3. Renesmee's Forever by BellaNessieCullen - Sequel of 'Renesmee's Teenage Story' Renesmee is fully on her way into adulthood, Eddie isn't far behind. Can Eddie, Chloe, Nessie and Jacob over come all the obstacles being an adult brings? Follow Nessie and Eddie through love, marriage and lots of drama.

4. Hurricane Swan by kyky xx 123 - Edward left Bella, but now Bella is back in Forks after 70 years with her new coven, will she re-unite with the Cullens? And will she meet any old friends or enemies on the way?

**Until Next Time My StarReaders,**

**Love, FiveStarReader(:**


	5. Chapter 1 part 4

A/N: Hellerrr my StarReaders! I want to say thanks to the people who reviewed/added me to their alerts, and favorites! I was soo excited to see how many reviews and new reviewers I had and even more story alerts and favorites! So I think this is probably the first time ever that I am at a loss for words. Your also gonna be excited to know that this is the actual concert! Yeah sorry if it sucks but I have been short on time and it's hard to describe the moves going on in my head. **Also, there is no copyright or infringement intended! These songs belong to the original writer I'm just adding it to my plot. And it goes without saying that most of these awesome characters belong to the awesome and oh so talented Stephenie Meyer.** I'm really not sure what to say right now because I'm still so speechless with how many of you all like my story so Thanks to:  
><strong> ||ellaryne||Twihardluvr||toocute24||josecullenforever||<strong>

**||historylover27||Idjkitten||mariposa525||**

* * *

><p>Chapter One Part Four<p>

I ran over to my stage crew and they handed me my earpiece and microphone. I smiled when my band all sighed in relief. I chuckled "did you guys really think I was gonna leave ya'll this is my show." They laughed. "No I'm kidding this is our show! I wouldn't be here if it weren't for ya'll. Okay everyone hands in." we all put our hands in to do our usual show prayer.

"Lord please let this show be as successful as you have let the others and keep us safe on stage!"

I heard a chorus of Amen as they retreated to the stage. I heard Ali speak to me through my earpiece "okay superstar go out there and kill it!" I giggled, "Will do Ali" I kissed my momma's locket that I always put on right before I went on stage for good luck. I heard music playing as my lead guitarist began playing and introducing me, "you all know and love her! Your favorite all American, country cutie Bella swan!"

When he said my name I ran out on stage and the crowd went wild "Hey ya'll! How's LA doing tonight!" they screamed louder "That's what I like to hear! Come on you guys let's put your hands together." I nodded my head as the music began to play then I began singing

**Missed my alarm clock ringing Woke up, telephone screaming Boss man singing his same old song Rolled in late about an hour no cup of coffee, no shower Walk of shame with two different shoes on**

I danced around and then pointed toward my shoes and shook my head.

**Now it's poor me, why me, oh me, boring The same old worn out, blah, blah story There's no good explanation for it at all**

I danced around then flapped my hands doing a blah blah face then held the note for a few minutes as my background dancers danced.

**Ain't no rhyme or reason No complicated meaning ain't no need to over-think it let go, laughing**

I clapped my hands and my guitarist came over and leaned against me. I laughed silently and continued clapping "Put your hands together everyone and sing with me"

They began clapping and sung with me as I danced to the left side of the stage and posed:

**Life don't go quite like you planned it we try so hard to understand it the irrefutable, indisputable fact is Pshh it happens!**

I kept singing, danced to the right side of the stage as they stopped singing, and clapped louder "there we go!"

**My trusty-rusty had a flat I borrowed my neighbors Cadillac "I'll be right back," going down to Wally World That yellowed light turned red too quickly Knew that truck the moment it hit me Out stepped my ex and his new girl ("Sorry 'bout your neck baby")**

I ran to middle stage and Laurent threw out to me my guitar. I played alongside my bass guitarist as I sung.

**But it's poor me, why me, oh me, boring The same old worn out, blah, blah story There's no good explanation for it at all Life don't go quite like you planned it We try so hard to understand it The irrefutable, indisputable fact is It happens! Ain't no rhyme or reason No complicated meaning Ain't no need to over-think it Let go, laughing Ain't no rhyme or reason No complicated meaning Ain't no need to over-think it Let go, laughing!**

I handed my guitar back and sung loudly as I danced backwards toward middle stage.

**Life don't go quite like you planned it We try so hard to understand it The irrefutable, indisputable fact is It happens Yeah, the irrefutable, indisputable, absolute able, totally beautiful fact is...pshh, it happens!**

When I reached the middle of the stage, I held the end of the song and posed. I was breathing hard as I smiled and spoke "it's jamming in here tonight! That's what I like to hear! I love you LA!" The lights went dark and I was rushed back stage as my stage manager Laurent took my microphone and began turning down my earpiece.

Ali pulled my elbow and rushed me back stage as soon as I was back stage I was losing clothes and being pushed into my dressing room. Once my door closed so many different pair of hands attacked me as they helped remove my clothes and jewelry and make up.

I quickly pulled on a brown and pink floral Jane Norman off the shoulders top, a brown DONDUP denim mini skirt, and a pair of Chocolate brown rocket Dog short sheriff boots. Rose and the other makeup artist removed my silver eye shadow and reapplied a brown color, and pulled my hair out of the pin. I slipped on a pair of brown and pink flower hoops and a vintage copper stretch bracelet and I was pushed out my door.

I ran back to the front and was handed my microphone as Laurent hooked my earpiece. The lights were still out as I ran out on the stage and the music begun to play. I positioned myself on stage. My leg bent and one hand on my hip and the other in my hair.

Sparks came up and everyone began chanting my name and screaming. I smiled and swayed to the music. As my base guitarist spoke in the microphone,_** "**__**You boys ever met a real country girl? Talkin, true blue, out in the woods, down home, country girl**_" The music began playing: dah, duh, dah, dah, dah, dun, dun, dun, dah: I strutted to the middle of the stage runway and then began singing.

**She's a hot little number in her pick-up truck Daddy's sweet money done jacked it up She's a party-all-nighter from South Carolina, a bad mama jama from down in Alabama **

**She's a raging Cajun, a lunatic from Brunswick, juicy Georgia peach with a thick southern drawl, sexy swingin' walk, brother she's all Country shoot from her cowboy boots to her down home roots She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayers she prays, That's the way she was born and raised, she ain't afraid to stay, country Brother she's country**

I strutted back towards middle stage and danced the same moves as my background dancers. Everyone screamed as I smiled and danced to right stage. I struck a pose as Jason Aldean walked out on stage beside me and started singing.

_**(A hell raisin sugar when the sun goes down, mama taught her how to rip up a **_

_**Town Honey dripping honey from a holler in Kentucky, getcha flippin kinda trippie like a **_

_**Mississippi hippie, She's a Kansas princess, crazy mother trucker, undercover lover Thick southern drawl, sexy swingin' walk, Brother she's all Country shoot from her cowboy boots to her down home roots She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayers she prays, That's the way she was born and raised, she ain't afraid to stay, country Nothin but country.)**_

The screaming got louder and I smiled as Jason grabbed my hand and spun me around and dipped me. He pulled me back up and ran across stage, grabbed my guitar, and kept singing and began playing as I sung.

_**(Thick southern drawl)(Sexy swing and walk)(Aw, show 'em how a country girl does it one time now)**_

**Brother she's country, from her cowboy boots to her down home roots Nothin but country Yea yea yeaaa She's country shoot from her cowboy boots to her down home roots She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayers she prays, That's the way she was born and raised she ain't afraid to stay, country Yea she's nothing but country She's all about the country**

I strutted out to the runway as the sparks flew up each time I passed by. I struck a pose as Jason kept playing and walked down the runway and stood by me. When he reached me, he played the last chord and sung the last verse. As soon as he sung the last verse I switched my hip stance to the right and posed with my hands on hips, hand in hair and leaned against Jason's back and he leaned against mine posing with the guitar.

_**(From the backwoods she's a homegrown, down to the bone, she's country)**_

The sparks shot up and we stood there breathing. I didn't think it could get louder in there but it did. Everyone was screaming and yelling out my name. I smiled and then spoke in my microphone as I stepped out of my pose and motioned towards Jason "Jason Aldean everyone!" they yelled and Jason smiled and motioned towards me "Bella Swan everyone!" there were screams, squeals, and cries everywhere as he said my name and we retreated back stage. As soon as I hit back stage there were hands everywhere hands removing my jewelry, shoes, makeup. I smiled at Jason as we headed towards my dressing room.

I twanged out as I was rushed into my dressing room door "Thanks so much darling! I really am glad we made that song together. I enjoy singing with you! I'll have to hit you up next time I'm looking to make another collaboration." He smiled "no problem country cutie! It was an honor to make a song with America's favorite country queen!" I hugged him and then he was pushed out as I was stripped out of the rest of my clothes.

"Bells your killing it out there tonight!" I smiled "I know Ali it feels so great!" I put my arms through my red Brett plaid Abercrombie and slipped on my pocket shorts as a set of hands began buttoning my shirt. Rose and the others removed my makeup, swiped on red eye shadow, and reapplied my lip-gloss.

Ali handed me my black leather cowboy boot as she pushed me out the door as someone put in my earrings and my stage manager put my bracelet on my arm and the microphone in the same hand. I was pulling my shoes on at the same time another stagehand pulled my curly hair into pigtails. I quickly ran as Laurent spoke to me and hooked up my earpiece "you gotta be quick your music is on queue in less than a minute." I nodded and quickened my pace. I ran back on stage as the lights, sparks flew up, and the music came on.

I smiled and yelled "come on LA let's get it jamming in here!" they began screaming and I smiled and clapped as I ran around stage trying to boost up the already loud crowd "I can't hear you let's make some noise!" They screamed, squealed, and hollered as I spoke "that's more like it." I spoke as my music came to the queue were I was suppost to stop "This one's for all my girls tonight!" I stood in the middle of the stage to the left and clapped then swayed and tapped my foot to the beat.

**This one's for all you girls about thirteen High school can be so rough, can be so mean Hold onto, on to your innocence stand your ground when everyone's giving in this one's for the girls**

I tapped my foot and kept singing.

**This is for all you girls about twenty-five in a little apartment, just trying to get by**

**Living on, on dreams and spaghetti-o's Wondering where you life is gonna go this one's for the girls**

I pointed toward the crowd as I sung that verse "let me here you!" they screamed and clapped as I smiled. I walked down the runway as I motioned with my hands towards the crowd.

**Who've ever had a broken heart Who've wished upon a shooting star You're beautiful the way you are This one's for the girls **

I stood at the end of the runway and waved my hand back and forward with the beat of the music as the fans followed along and I continued singing.

**Who love without holding back Who dream with everything they have All around the world This one's for the girls **

"Yes!" I yelled as I walked back up the runway not singing and just letting the music play. I walked all the way across to the left side of the stage and yelled, "Come on girls!" as I motioned my hand telling them to stand well to whoever wasn't standing as I sung my heart out.

**This is for all you girls about forty-two Tossing pennies into the Fountain of Youth **

**Every laugh, laugh line on your face made you who you are today**

"We all got'em right!" **This one's for the girls**

I smiled and walked back toward the right side of the stage and fanned my hand towards the crowd.

**Who've ever had a broken heart ** I sung and walked out on the runway back to the end and pointed out towards the crowd still tapping my foot and waving my arm back and forward as the spotlight shone down bright on me.

**Who've wished upon a shooting star You're beautiful the way you are This one's for the girls Who love without holding back Who dream with everything they have All around the world This one's for the girls**

I walked back up the runway and toward the middle of the stage.

**Yeah, we're all the same inside same inside From one to 99 This one's for the girls**

I clapped my hands together "come ya'll help me sing it now!" I began waving my hand back and forward as the music slowed down and was tuned into a softer melody and the crowd followed suit waving their hands back and forward singing with me.

_**This one's for the girls Who've ever had a broken heart Who've wished upon a shooting star You're beautiful the way you are **_ "yes you are!" **_This one's for the girls Who love without holding back Who dream with everything they have All around the world This one's for the girls Yeah, this one's for the girls_**"yes!" I yelled as my background singers kept singing "this one's for the girls" and I kept swaying side to side with the music and moving my arms from side to side.

"Yeah." **"This one's for the girls"** I sung and held that note for a beat or two. "Ohh yeah!" I did a guitar motion and smiled as the band played the last beat and I pointed up and posed. The light went dim and I ran back stage. I was unbuttoning my shirt as Ali took off my jewelry and Rose removed the elastic from my hair.

As soon as I was in my dressing room, my shorts were unbuttoned and Ali tossed me a pair of dollhouse stretch flare jeans almost hitting me in the face. "Ouch Ally-Cat put my eye out will you!" I pulled my boots off and quickly slipped on the pants and buttoned them. "Sorry superstar!" I pulled on the light pink Tusnelda tank top and cream-colored Jane Norman top with a grey and pink feather design.

Hairdressers began quickly touching up my curls letting them hang loose as Rose removed the eye shadow from before and swiped on my favorite Smokey grey eye shadow. Ali put on my silver Tutti & co antique feather cuff bracelet and pink Anri feather drop earrings as someone held my feet up on by one and slipped on my pink cowboy boots.

"Okay were good! Let's get her back on stage!" Ali yelled as I ran out the door, reapplying my earpiece and grabbing my microphone from Laurent "Thanks Laurent", he smiled "Your welcome!"

I smiled when I heard the smooth country voice talk and I knew that they were playing the recorded version of Trace Adkins voice since he was away on his tour and couldn't make it.

_**Turn it up some **__**Alright boys, this is her favorite song **__**You know that's right **__**So, if we play it good and loud **__**She might get up and dance again **__**Ooh, she put her beer down **__**Here she comes **__**Here she comes**__** Left left left right left Whoo!**_

I strutted across stage as my background dancers moved up as I stopped in the middle of the stage. I posed and the background dancers posed and I spoke as the band played the musical intro "come everyone let's make some noise!" I wiggled my hips and laughed "you know those Jeans that hug your bum and make the guys swoon!" I twirled around and wiggled my hips. "Well here's a song for those Jean loving guys and gals"

**Hustlers shootin' eight ball Throwin' darts at the wall Feelin' damn near 10 ft. tall Here we come, Lord help them boysOl' T.W.'s girlfriend done slapped him outta his chair**

I made a slapping motion and then strutted to the runway as my backup dancers were dancing in middle stage.

**Poor ole boy, it ain't his fault It's so hard not to stare At our honky tonk badonkadonk Keepin' perfect rhythm Make ya wanna swing along Got it goin' on Like Donkey Kong  
><strong>

I pointed the microphone toward the crowd and they sung with me. **_And whoo-wee  
>Shut your mouth, slap your grandma <em>**

**There outta be a law Get the Sheriff on the phone Lord have mercy, how'd we even get them britches on That honky tonk badonkadonk**

I strutted back toward the middle stage and began dancing like the background dancers. We spun around then looked over our right shoulder, threw our hands in the air and slapped our hips twice as I kept singing.

**Now Honey, you can't blame us For what our mama gave us It ain't right to hate us For workin' that money-maker Band shuts down at two But their hangin' out till three they hate to see us go But love to watch us leave With our honky tonk badonkadonk  
><strong>

We linked our arms around each other's hips and did a walking step and then a little bit of a country square dancing and then wiggled our hips. I smiled as I continued singing.

**Keepin' perfect rhythm Make ya wanna swing along Got it goin' on Like Donkey Kong**

I hit both of my hips with my hand as I shook my from side to side jamming out to the music as I sung and pointed my microphone out to the crowd as they screamed.

_**And whoo-wee Shut your mouth, slap your grandma!**_

I wiggled my hips and strutted back onto the runway and moving my hips along with the music. As the cowboy, background dancers were dancing with my background dancers and my main male background dancer Liam walked after me down the runway. When we got down there we began doing our country line dance. Liam picked me up, flipped me over his back, and pulled me through his legs. The crowd was screaming as I smiled and kept dancing and singing.

**There outta be a law Get the Sheriff on the phone Lord have mercy, how'd we even get them britches on With that honky tonk badonkadonk.**

**They don't care about the drinkin' Barely listen to the band their hands; they start a shakin' When we get the urge to dance Drivin' everybody crazy they think they've fell in love**

I moved my hips side to side then stepped moving my one hand out to the side as Liam grabbed my hand and spun me into his chest. I was pulled forward hands splayed on his chest.

I shook my head pushing Liam away a couple inches and sexily swayed my hips side to side teasingly.

**Boys, you'd better keep your distance You can look but you can't touch That honkey tonk badonkadonk**

I strutted around in a circle over to Liam and jumped on him as he held my hips, my legs straight out around his waist then twirling me around his body and back. **Keepin' perfect rhythm Make ya wanna swing along Got it goin' on Like Donkey Kong** I flipped back over his shoulder and held the microphone out to the crowd and made a slapping motion, stamped my left foot and they yelled out as I sung. **_And whoo-wee Shut your mouth, slap your grandma._**

I turned around posed for a second or two and then strutted back to the middle stage with Liam following behind and stood where my background dancers were dancing.

**There outta be a law Get the Sheriff on the phone Lord have mercy, how'd we even get them britches on That honky tonk badonkadonk  
><strong>

I began dancing the country line dancing with Liam as the other background dancers followed along. I turned in a circle stepped forward left knee up stepped out, swung my hand over my head like a lasso, and moved my hips from side to side.

**That honky tonk badonkadonk Yeah, that honky tonk badonkadonk**

I stepped forward then threw out my left hand to the side as I swayed my hip left then swayed my hip right and threw my right hand to the side. Liam grabbed my hand twirled me in, pulled my hips back up against his as I spoke:

**That's it, right there girls, that's why they do what they do It ain't for the money, it ain't for the glory, it ain't for the free whiskey It's for the badonkadonk**

I stepped forward wrapped myself in a hug, bent down half way towards my feet, rolled my body back up threw both hands in the air and turned my head to both sides like I was jamming out. Then I posed with my head turned up only a few inches away from Liam's face looking up at him. My hand on my right hip holding my microphone and Liam's hands on both of my hips. My left arm around his neck, hips still pressed up tightly up against him as sparks flew up and the spotlight beamed bright on us.

The crowds screams were loud as I stood posed there. I stood on stage smiling as Liam and I were both breathing hard. I loved concerts. They were always so much fun and I had pre-jitters before but once I got on stage, it was like an adrenaline rush and I was happy and content on stage.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: phheww! *wipes and across forehead* It looks like I made it through the concert! WOW! I believe that was the hardest thing I've ever had to write! I swear it seems like it took me forever to put into words what was going on in my head! Trying to type up dance moves that you can only picture in your head is VERY hard! You would think it would be easy but nope it isn't for me because picture yourself listening to this song and imaging the dance moves in your head. Then pausing the song every few seconds to dance that move out then hurry to type it out before you forget the steps and have to do it again. Yeah it would have been very hilarious. I'm not sure how great the concert is because like I'm saying I did plan all of the concert part out in my head and actually had my outline for it. But it's hard to write down the dance moves so I totally had to free-style the moves from my head. Yeah my sister & I took dance for a couple months & my momma pulled me out because she had finished college (again) (that was totally not need to know was it? Nope. sorry!) SOOO Sorry for this long end A/N I didn't realize how much I had been talking. That would be my short attention span kicking in now. Soo I'm going to shut up before I never do and give you all *looks to the left dramatically* no my other left *looks to the right dramatically* WEEKLY RECOMMENDATIONS!**

**~ WEEKLY RECOMMENDATIONS ~**

1. Best Friends? by Edward Is My Lullaby - As Bella moves into the tiny town of Forks to live with Charlie, she falls for the dazzling Edward Cullen. Tanya, being Edward's best friend, won't stop until she ruins their relationship and has Edward for herself. All Human.

2. Just Call Me Miss Popular by SilverParachutes - Isabella Swan is completely invisible, so when the popular UW Seattle quarterback takes sudden, bewildering interest in her, she thinks it's nothing short of a miracle...a really BIG miracle.

3. Room 15 by coldplaywhore - What happens with competitive, determined know it all Bella meets arrogant, egotistical and self-centered Edward while in competition for a prestigious medical internship? The shit hits the fan!

4. A Beautiful Mess by coldplaywhore - Edward and Bella are best friends who take a chance on love together before she leaves for two months in Europe. Will they be able to survive when she returns and their lives change drastically? Extended Version of o/s London Calling. Rated M

**Until Next Time My StarReaders,**

**Lurve, FiveStarReader! (:**


	6. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm a BACK ! Sorry I've been playing a little to much Mario Brothers with my little sister & cousins & I was Luigi so I had to put that in here. Well I was so happy with the reviews & likes I got with the last chapter! You guys are boosting my confidence level so much with this story! & I'm leaving ya'll waiting forever with the updates. I should be getting a laptop as soon & I'll be able to update quicker. So I'd like to give a huge thanks to:**

**|| cbmorefie || toocute24 || ellaryne || Twihardluvr ||**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

I smiled as I waved to the crowd "Thank you all for coming tonight! Ya'll drive safe! I love you LA!" I twanged out. When I got back stage Ali ran to me with Claire in her arms and squealing in her pixie voice "Superstar you were GREAT! You totally rocked it out tonight!" I smiled as I took Claire from her arms and was about to speak when I heard a loud scream "CLAIRE!" I looked over to see a chocolate brown haired , russet-skinned woman running towards us. Alice's phone rang so she motioned towards it and I nodded telling her to take it.

I stepped back as Felix and Alec stepped in front of me. The lady stopped before she ran into Felix and Alec glaring as she yelled. "Dang-it! That's my daughter and I advice you to move out of the way before I get really pissed off!" Claire started crying as I rubbed her back and whispered soft words to comfort her. The lady pushed Felix and Alec but they didn't budge.

I sighed and spoke "Felix, Alec it's fine go ahead let her by." they turned around and I arched my brow and they moved out of the way. She rushed forward as I put my hand out to stop her. "Wait, how do I know that you're her mother or not? I'm not going to give her to you willingly." she glared "Well pop star I am the only one claiming her." I laughed humorlessly.

"Umm excuse me that doesn't mean a thing. I'll need proof. Social Security Card, Insurance, Birth Certificate, anything official." she narrowed her eyes more "You know I could have you arrested for kidnapping." I snorted "Now that's where your wrong!" she interrupted me before I could finish.

"Just because your famous does not mean you can get by with breaking the law." she dug in her purse and pulled out a social security card and thrusted it at me as I spoke "It has nothing to do with my fame, it has to do with the fact that you left her alone!" she gasped as I handed her the card back "You're a liar! I would never leave my daughter alone." I snorted "I'm pretty sure she was alone when I signed her autograph book. Well I see that she's your daughter." she held her arms out for Claire.

"Let us collect her things and I'll bring her back." she glared but nodded as I walked off with Claire. When we got to my dressing room I sat her down on the couch and squatted down in front of her. "Sweetie is that your mommy?" she nodded and I sighed "Okay let's get your stuff and get you back. But before you go. I want to give you something." I walked to my purse and pulled out my wallet that had my buisness card in it.

It contained my email, phone number and Ali's number. I had to give this to her because I had a feeling that this wasn't the first time she had been lost from her momma. I handed it back to her as I grabbed one of my autographed gym bag and put her autograph book, camera, and my information card inside.

"Okay darling, I'm giving you this card that has mine and Miss. Alice's number and emails. If you ever get lost from your mommy or your with someone you don't know and don't feel safe don't hesitate to call me." she smiled as I slipped on her gym bag and she hugged my neck. "Thank you Miss. Swan." I kissed her cheek and hugged her back. "Your welcome sweetie. And this card is our little secret." I felt bad telling her to keep the card a secret but I felt that something wasn't right about Maria. She seemed sketchy.

She smiled as I held her hand and we headed back to her momma. When we got there Maria was screeching at Jake & Felix and Alec looked like they were ready to kick somebody's ass. I looked down at Claire as she squealed "Miss. Swan want to meet my daddy." I was confused. I saw no one but Jake. She couldn't be talking about Jake. Could she?

We headed over to them and I dropped Claire's hand as Maria moved to pick her up. I looked over at Jake and smiled "Hey baby, I missed you. Why weren't you here tonight it was an AMAZING show!" he smiled but it was forced. I knew something wasn't right I just couldn't figure out what it was.

"Err I was here. I was umm on the way in when I met up with Maria here." he motioned towards Maria and I swear she went from scowling to a livid expression and Jake shifted uncomfortably. "You were with Maria? Is she your. . . Wait . . . Claire said her name was Maria Black. Is she your cousin?" Maria jumped in front of Jake and smashed her lips to his.

I stood there in shock before I saw red. I swear I was about to rip her hair from her skull before I could speak or I could think any coherent thoughts she smirked evilly and licked her lips. "No. I'm his fiancée and Claire is his daughter." I looked from Maria to Jake then Claire and back to Jake before I whispered.

"Jake is this true?" he looked at me wirily. "Umm yeah." Maria smirked "Not so tough now you little country hick are you? Tell her Jacob. Tell her about how you've been with me ever since you met her & you two became friends. Why don't you tell her how it was all your idea to use her to help fix our financial problems when you were laid from your acting career." I swear every word she spoke was ripping a deeper hole in my heart.

Felix and Alec moved over to Jake and Maria and spoke "I think it'd be best if you two leave now. You shouldn't be talking like this in front of the child." Maria glared and screeched "I'll tell you what is best for my daughter." I moved in front of them and Maria kept screeching

"Tell her Jacob, Tell her Jacob! Tell her how you've been stealing from her and pawning the items you take, tell her how you've bootlegged all of her used items like towels, old clothes, shoes, drinking straws, star buck cups and selling it online! You'd never understand the obsessions some people have with famous people! They'd buy anything even used tissues." it was like I wasn't even there. I couldn't respond to anything she said it was just lashing at my heart more and more.

I looked at Jake as he reached over towards me. I staggered back to keep him from touching me. Felix and Alec stepped in front of me and spoke "I think it's time you all leave. Before I'm forced to throw you out and call the cops to have someone pick up the child." I looked around Felix and Alec "Jake is this true! Don't lie to me." he finally looked defeated before he stepped around Felix and Alec.

They reached to grab him but I held up my hand. "Yes it's true. I really wanted to tell you. You don't know how many restless nights I had being away from my family and being with you. I never saw you as nothing more than a friend not even that more like a little sister. But I had no way to provide for my family. I tried everything! I even went to loan sharks! I had borrowed so much money that one evening they found me and beat me to a living pulp. They threatened to kill me and my family if they didn't get their money. I couldn't let my family be put through that! So I figured that I could date you for a while and make a bit of cash to pay off my debt and I'd leave you to move on with your life and with someone who could love you the right way." he moved closer and touched my cheek to wipe away the tears that I hadn't realized had escaped.

That woke me from my stupor and I slapped him as the tears streamed down my cheek. "Bella I'm sorry. I needed some way to make a life for my family." I screeched as he looked at me "By using me! Whatever get out right now and don't ever show your face around me again or I'll have you arrested!" I turned away as Jake called for me "Bella!" I continued to walk off as I ran to my dressing room.

When I got there I grabbed my purse and pulled my phone out. I read the text that I had from Ali. She had wanted to let me know that she had to leave but she'd be over bright an early in the morning. I threw my phone back into my purse, kicked my boots off and curled up onto my couch with the blanket from the back of the couch.

After a few minutes the tears were streaming down my cheeks as I sobbed loudly. I looked up when I heard a knock on my door. I cleared my throat as they spoke "Umm Bella your car's outside to take you home." I shook my head. "No, I'm gonna stay here for a while. You two can go home I'll call a cab or I'll call the driver. I'm going to be here pretty late." Felix nodded but when he walked out the door I heard him whisper to Alec.

"I'm sure she'll need some protection cause the paparazzi are swarming out there with the news that's going around about her and Jacob that bitch Maria ran to the paparazzi as soon as she could and if we leave and she's not with us I'm sure they'll find a way to get in here." I saw Alec nod as they closed my door.

I stood up and swiped at my face roughly and walked to my closet stripping out of my clothes and pulling on my 'PINK by Victoria secret' sweats. I grabbed my guitar and climbed back onto the couch. I grabbed my music journal out of my purse and began to strum on my guitar and scribble down the thoughts that came to my head. I hummed to myself and scribbled down the lyrics and began to play the harmony that I had just hummed. It seemed good so I just sung what came to my mind.

Music always helped to clear my mind. Once the song was finished I just kept strumming and scribbling what came to my mind. I cried and cried as I played my guitar and scribbled in my journal and my sheet music. I looked over at the clock on the wall and yawned. I had played and cried so much that I had no more tears left to cry.

I realized that I had also been playing for about two hours straight. I laid my guitar at the bottom of the couch with my journal, sheet music, and pen. I trudged to the door and shut out the light. I made my way back to the couch, balled up and I was out like a light.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's that everyone! I know I suck! Don't kill me. I know I went from a happy awesome chapter then to this depressing sad chapter. But it was necessary! Tell me what you all think! I know it's short compared to the last chapter but I felt that I needed to stop it right there. Okay hit that beautiful review button and review your little hearts out! Well it's time for the weekly recommendations!**

**! WEEKLY RECOMMENDATIONS !**

**1. A Love Never Lost - Bella Swan always wondered about the mysterious boy who stole her heart at Prom, was it really Edward Cullen? But now, at 22 years old and a teacher at Seattle High, it seems the gorgeous boy has returned... As her eager student... RATED M FOR HOT LEMONS!**

**2. Belonging With Crazy You - Bella has an unexpected reunion with her childhood friends, but what happens when she meets a certain Cullen's fiancée. Is it jealousy or protectiveness? OOC/ AH**

**3. Forbidden Fruit - Bella feels left out when Rose and Alice meet two mysterious men. Will a trip to a fall apple festival change Bella's life forever? How will the Halloween party play out when three beautiful boys get invited into the girls' apartment? Fright Night entry.**

**4. Sweet and Lowdown - Edward comes home late one night from work and reminisces about changes in his life as gives his wife some quiet time and puts his six month old son to bed. Written for Ninapolitan's D.I.L.F Contest. M for Lemons and Language. AH**

**Until Next time ****My StarReaders,**

**Te Amo, FiveStarReader!(:**


	7. Chapter 3

**A/N: How was that Super Bowl yesterday ! The Giants dominated ! My boys were on top of their game ! So two updates in less than a month, The Giants winning the Super Bowl, The Voice starring the handsome Blake Shelton, and Pretty Little Liars I'm sure ya'll are about to burst with excitement. I know I am. I can't believe momma's letting me use her laptop so I'm taking the chance while I have it to type. I was so happy to see that I instantly had reviews and even more Fav author/story alerts ! So I'd like to Thank:**

**|| cbmorefie || ellaryne || Twihardluvr ||**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

I woke up to the shrill sound of my cell phone from the inside of my purse. I sat up and realized that I was still in my dressing room. I yawned and made way to my purse that was sitting on my vanity table. I dug through my purse and by the time I found my phone it was beeping to inform me that I had a voicemail. I called my voicemail number, typed in the pin number and listened to the message:

"Hi Bella-doll, I heard about Jake! I'm SO sorry darling. Don't worry about him there are more fish in the sea. You're a tough, young hot country girl! Ciao Doll!"

I snorted and rolled my eyes. If only I could be that sure about myself. Stupid Jake and his Dumb bitchy fiancée. I wish I wasn't blubbering my eyes out so much last night because I really would have decked the cocky bitch and that stupid asshole in the face. I felt so much better, at least I was all cried out but now I was pissed off.

Pissed off at Maria for being such a bitch to rub it in my face, Pissed at Jake for stealing, lying, and using me, Pissed at myself for being stupid and naïve. It felt really great to not feel sad anymore. I was pissed and ready to show Jacob that I didn't need him. I grabbed my guitar and journal and took my anger out through music, singing and scribbling the angry words that poured out of my heart.

I was just finishing song number three when my phone rang. I picked it up without checking the caller ID automatically assuming that it was Demetri and regretted it once I heard who it was. "Bella?" I flinched as I spoke my voice full of venom "Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" he snorted "Actually you said for me to not come around you. But really Bella I'm sorry! I never meant for you to get hurt."

"Whatever Jacob! I'm serious I don't want anything to do with you. No calls, mail, emails, NOTHING!" I hit the off button and threw my phone back onto the couch and went back to angrily strumming my guitar and scribbling down lyrics. Thirty minutes later and two more songs later there was a knock on my door. I threw my hair up into a messy bun after seeing my face in the mirror there wasn't any hope for me to try and look like I hadn't been blubbering my eyes out last night.

I opened the door in my sweats wrapped up in my blanket. I was surprised to see Felix and Alec standing there with a star bucks cup but not just any plain stark bucks coffee but my favorite; star bucks caramel chocolaty chocolate chip frappe! I gasped and they both wirily smiled "Morning, Um we figured that you'd need your morning coffee and we figured since you had such a ruff night that you'd enjoy this." I smiled and took the chocolaty goodness from Felix.

"Thank you guys so much! You guys earn a bonus for this! That's the most thoughtful thing any bodyguards have ever done for me." Felix winked as Alec blushed. "It was no problem." I smiled and then saw someone trying to squeeze through Felix and Alec. I began laughing when I heard the angry huffs from my pixie of a best friend and manager: Alice. "Felix, Alec do you mind giving a girl some room." I was nearly in tears when they moved away and she trudged into my dressing room.

Felix and Alec were just staring at me in shock. I laughed as I gasped out "Felix , Alec I'm so sorry for my best friends bad manners. She must be PMSing." they both had a look of horror on their faces and then they spoke "Umm okay. Well I guess we are just going to go scan the building to make sure there are no lurking paparazzi and get the driver here." they headed out the door and I walked over to the couch where Ali was sitting.

"Aww Superstar I'm SORRY! I heard about what happened with Jake after I left. I feel so bad! I was suppose to be your shoulder to cry on just like you were for me." I shushed her rambling because she would be in hysterics if I didn't do something soon. "Ali-Cat I'm fine! I mean I may not have been at first. Because I was a mess! I stayed up for two hours bawling my eyes out and wrote and played my emotions out. BUT, I'm more pissed now than anything and I'm just ready for it to be over so I can prove to myself that I don't need Jacob anymore." she stared at me gaping like a fish out of water.

"Darling close your mouth you'll catch flies." she shook her head and snapped her mouth shut "Bells it takes more than a few hours to get over something like what you and Jake had. Your just sensitive right now you poured your heart out to that boy. I think it's unhealthy for your to act like nothings wrong." I sighed and scooped up the songs that I had written and handed them to her.

"Well I've taken all of my emotions out on paper! I'm pretty sure that there is nothing unhealthy about singing and writing. Is there Ali? Because I would like a little bit of clarification if there is because that would mean that my whole career has been a lie." she looked over the songs as I started on my frappe.

After a good fifteen minutes she looked up at me "Bells these are amazing. I mean there is nothing amazing about your break up but the emotions and feelings that you put into these lyrics are amazing!" I nodded "I know but it's whateve. So what'd you come here for?" she rolled her eyes "Trying to change the subject I see. But I was coming to tell you that you have over three hundred new tweets since yesterdays concert and event."

I sighed as I laid back on the couch and logged onto my twitter account from my phone. I looked at the screen and then at Ali "WOW!" she nodded and squealed "I KNOW!" I read a few of them, chuckling at what they said and then spoke "Ali my fans are so AMAZING! Some are a little evil but I love them! They're happy about the concert and everyone that came said they had a great time. Now there are a lot of supportive fans who are telling me that I don't need Jake and then there are some fans who want to rip Jake's balls off and shove them down his throat."

She giggled "Are you serious?" I giggled "one hundred percent" and then showed her the tweet:

**TiffyTrussel: TheRealIsabellaMarieSwan: Jacob Black better hope I don't run in2 him if I do I'm gonna rip his balls off & shove them dwn his throat. u're my inspiration plus no1 messes w/us country gals & gets away w/it.**

I smiled as I logged off of my account and sat my phone in my lap. "I loved TiffyTrussel's tweet. It was so epic!" Ali laughed "I know you would. All you country girls run on this same brain waves with putting your ex's through hell." I snorted "sure, but it's the fathers that are the worst or in my case the father and the brother." Ali chuckled "I know! So what do you want to do today?"

I tapped my chin "um first I want to go home and throw everything that reminds me of Jacob away, and it all depends on what events I have scheduled today?" she smiled and nodded "well today…" she scrolled through her blackberry. "uhhh it looks like you have nothing planned until 9:00 tonight." I nodded and then spoke.

"wait what do I have going on tonight at nine?" her eyebrows furrowed "your close friend Taylor Swift's birthday is today and her party is tonight." I gasped and abruptly sat up "oh my goodness Ali I totally forgot about it! I Haven't picked up her gifts from Volterra and Zemarti's. I also haven't picked up our dresses from Charlotte's yet. And I Haven't heard from Embry if my truck has came in yet or not."

She sighed and slapped her forehead "Bella! Seriously ugh! Great looks like the mani/pedi's I had scheduled for us today won't be happening. I'll go to Zemarti's and Charlotte's you go see about your truck and head to Embry's place." I nodded "okay I'll just head home and get dressed to go out jogging. Since Felix and Alec bought me this yummy frappe and I really need to run off these calories or Benjamin will kill me."

Ali chuckled "I have an even better idea. You should make Felix and Alec run with you too since they bought you the frappe." I smiled "Ali you are a genius I'll let them know when we get to my place to go home and change." she kissed my cheek and headed out "KK darling I'll see you in a few." I grabbed my purse and redressed in my clothes and headed out the door.

"Felix, Alec you guys out here?" they walked up "yeah, the car is here. You ready?" I smiled "Yes I am. Are there any paparazzi out there?" Alec shook his head "By some miracle there are none out there." I nodded "Great let's go before they teleport here." Felix chuckled as we headed out to my black SUV with black tented windows.

A few minutes later we pulled up to my place. I opened the door and Felix and Alec followed after me. When I got into the building I spoke "So I have a few errands to run and I'm going to go jogging since you guys bought me that oh so yummy frappe and I have to run off the calories. And lucky you two are my bodyguards because you two get to go running with me. Now head home and get changed we have quite the run."

Felix groaned and Alec whimpered "Bella we've seen how intense your runs are. We're going to die." I snorted "well your lucky that this is just a jog instead of a run. Now I'm about to head upstairs and change, meet me back here in fifteen minutes." I didn't give them time to respond before I headed to my condo. When I walked in I ran straight to my bedroom and laid my things on the bed.

I grabbed a pair of light blue boy shorts, orange 'Victoria Secret' Tennessee athletic shorts, matching orange sports bra and headed to my bathroom. I started my shower and stripped out of my clothes. Once the water was nice and hot I stepped under the pelting water and sighed as my tight muscles began to relax. I grabbed my strawberry shampoo and lathered it into my hair to remove the stiff hair products from yesterdays show.

I let the shampoo set as I grabbed my freesia's body wash and squirted it onto my loofa. I scrubbed my body clean trying to remove the grim from yesterdays concert and sleeping on my dressing room couch. After my body was clean I rinsed my hair and body under the hot water. Once the water ran cold I grabbed a towel and dried off. I slipped on my boy shorts then my athletic shorts and sports bra.

I grabbed my towel and dirt clothes and threw them into the dirty hamper. I ran to the sink and squeezed some mint toothpaste on my toothbrush and scrubbed my mouth clean. Ahhh! I finally had minty fresh breath. After my teeth were brushed I grabbed my hair brush and pulled through the waves that were beginning to form. I fishtailed my hair and tied it off at the end with an elastic. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror and skipped out of the bathroom.

I grabbed a pair of white ankle socks, slipped on my grey and orange Nike air max and tied the laces. I looked over at my alarm clock. It had been twenty minutes. I needed to head out. I grabbed my ipod with the Tennessee skin covering and clipped it to my hip. I slipped my blackberry into the front of my sports bra, grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

When I reached the lobby Felix and Alec were both dressed in white muscle shirts and orange and white Tennessee gym shorts and looking extra hot! This to be the doings of Alice. "Hey guys looking hot!" I winked and Felix chuckled and winked back "I could say the same to you but you're my boss so I'll just keep my mouth shut." I giggled and walked over to the front desk.

I tossed my keys to Garrett and smiled "Be back later got to run a few errands." he nodded as I headed out the door. I looked at Felix and Alec "you guys think you can keep up?" Felix chuckled "I like a challenge." Alec smirked "I am a bodyguard it's part of the job to be able to run." I laughed and slipped my earphones into my ear.

I turned on one of my favorite songs by one of my close friends Christina Aguilera: Burlesque. I really loved that girls voice. I sung along as I jogged. It felt really nice to be out in the sun and fresh air. Felix and Alec seemed to be keeping up just fine. I chuckled and sped up my pace.

Embry's place was just a couple blocks and we reached it in no time. I stopped and draped my earphones over my neck. I looked at Felix and Alec and giggled "How's that for a challenge." I was teasing and he knew it. "Well I don't know. I though you could do better." I walked into Embry's "Well Felix I guess I'll have to make it even more challenging." he winked.

I giggled as Embry came out from the garage. I smiled and squealed "Embry, Hi!" he chuckled as he pulled me into a hug. "Hi Bells! So I'll bet you're here to see if your baby is in?" I nodded and stepped from his embrace. "Yes!" he chuckled. "well I have some good news for you. It's finally in!" I jumped up and down grabbing Embry's arm.

"Umm Bells you have a death grip on my arm." I let go of his arm quickly "oops sorry!" he laughed "well it shouldn't come as a surprise since you're a straight up country girl and you said how your used to helping out on the farm with you dad and brother." he lead us to the back.

When I saw my new black Chevy Silverado truck with DEM rims I squealed. Dude I've been hanging out with Ali too much. I ran around the back and saw the Tennessee football team symbol on the right, my name in the middle and the camo browning symbol to the left in orange. I ran to the front and saw Country Bumpkin at the top and bottom of the glass and smiled.

I ran over to Embry and hugged him. I stepped away from his embrace "Embry, You did an AMAZING job! I LOVE IT!" he laughed "your welcome Bells I'm glad you like it." I was so excited "I really do! I have to send a picture to Emmy right now!" I twanged. He laughed as I snapped a picture of the front, back, and sides of the truck with my phone and sent them to Emmett. "Bells I'm not trying to be funny or anything but you look like a midget standing next to this truck."

I smiled as my phone vibrated and I knew it had to be Emmy calling. I hit the on button but not before I replied to Embry "I maybe short but I know for a fact I can drive it. I can drive a four-wheel drive and stick shift." Embry, Felix, and Alec all laughed when we heard Emmett's booming voice "THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" I blushed as I held the phone to my ear and spoke.

"Emmett Dale Swan!" he laughed that booming laugh the one I had missed so much. "The one and ONLY!" I giggled "you smart ass I've missed you so much! Now stop being a perve before I hop on the next red eye to Tennessee and smack your head off your shoulder." he chuckled "Really funny belly-boo! That's one thing I don't miss: your man hands, I can still feel the smack from a couple months ago."

I giggled as Felix, Alec, and Embry laughed. "I don't have a man hand." Embry snorted and spoke loudly for Emmett to hear "Emmett I think your right about that one she about ripped my arm from it's socket when she heard that her truck was in." Emmy boomed with laughter as I pouted and then spoke "Emmy I'm gonna hang out if your just gonna pick on me." he chuckled "Aww Belly-Boo you know I love you!"

I smiled "I know! I was just teasing but isn't my truck just the sweetest ride ever!" I heard a smile in his voice as he spoke "Yes Belly it really is a sweet ride. But isn't as sweet as my white Chevy 450 with rims and the decked out sound system you bought me for my last birthday!" I smiled "blah blah! It may not be but it's the sweetest to me."

He chuckled "I was just teasing. But seriously I ain't gone ever be able to repay you for that, and tell Embry he did a fine job on that by the way." Embry heard and spoke up so Emmy could hear "Thanks man!" I smiled "Emmy you ain't gotta repay me you've done enough by being my brother." he chuckled.

"Aww Belly has gone sugar and spice sappy city girl on me. Just wait until I tell daddy!" I growled teasingly "Emmett Dale! How about I just come home and kick your butt on the trails again and let's see who's gone sugar and spice city girl! Trust me I can still take on any guy like I used to." I twanged and Emmy spoke "alright I get it! Belly you don't have to rub it in. your never gonna let me live that down are you?" I smiled and giggled "nope! Never! Now I gotta go. Tonight is Taylor's birthday I have to go pick up her gifts."

I pulled the phone away as he boomed "Your talking about Taylor Swift , that country hottie that can make any country man's blood boil!" I whined "Emmy you Oaf! Don't be talking to me like that about my friend. I don't want to know about anything that makes any part of your body boil!" he chuckled "Okay Belly whatever. Since you gotta go I'll talk to you later doll."

I smiled "Love you more bubba. By- wait Emmy where's daddy and Sethy?" I could here a smile in his voice "ohh they're out fishing again at the lake. Seth loves it down there." I smiled "That's my boy. Well make sure you tell daddy and my little booger I said Hi and I love them." "will do. Love you." "love you too. Bye." I hung up the phone and sighed I really missed them so much!''

I looked at Embry as he spoke "you miss them don't you?" I nodded "yeah but work has been in the way. I really do have to get a move on." I turned to Alec "Alec do you mind driving my truck back to the condo so I can run plus I gotta give Felix a little challenge." he chuckled "nope I don't mind." I smiled and nodded. "good. Now if you harm my baby you'll lose your job." he gulped as Felix and I chuckled "kidding! But I'm serious don't harm my baby!" he nodded.

"come on Felix me and you have a run. We gotta get to Volterra which is three blocks from here so you better be ready for a challenge because were running not jogging and I'm a fast gal!" he chuckled "your on." we headed out the door with a goodbye, me thanking Embry for the millionth time and also giving Alec another warning. When we stepped outside I looked at Felix and put my earphones in and turned on Tim McGraw by Taylor Swift.

I started out jogging as I looked as the time. It was 6:30. I had been out for almost two hours. I quickened my pace and went from jogging to running. I looked over to Felix and turned the corner. I really needed to hurry. The song changed to Super Massive Black Hole by Muse as I sped up running to the beast of the music.

Before I knew it I was in full out running mode. Everything around me was just a blur as I blended into the music. Before I knew it Volterra came into view. I began sprinting. I sprinted right up to the door and skidded to a stop. I pulled my earphones out and hung them around my neck. I panted as I yelled out "Felix?" I looked around as the door to Volterra opened.

I smiled when Aro stepped out "Aro! How are you?" he smiled "I'm great darling. And how are those tough little country feet of yours?" I giggled "I'm just fine." he smiled "well come give me a hug I haven't seen you in a while." I scrunched my nose and stepped back.

"Aro I'm all sweaty and gross!" I whined and he laughed as the door opened and Felix stepped out. I narrowed my eyes as he smiled innocently a little too innocently "so why'd it take you so long?" I glared "you cheated! I don't know how but you cheated!" he laughed "Nope!" I stalked over to him.

"yes you did." "prove it." I nodded "fine. Let me see your wrist." I checked his pulse and it wasn't near as fast as it should have been for someone who had just ran three blocks. I smirked "Your pulse is a dead give away! It would have been a whole lot faster if you had just finished running three blocks even if you did have a five minute break. So you can't lie and say that you got here before me." he chuckled "fine! I did cheat. Because dang it your FAST! You were already half way through the second block when I had just reached it."

I laughed as we walked into Volterra. I smiled as I looked at Aro's medieval Italian theme. It was so different from all the shoes that he made. He walked to the back and came back with a bottle of water. "Her darling have a seat." he pushed me down into the comfy office chair as I gulped down the water. He grabbed my hand "Darling the shoes are finally finished!" I squealed as squeezed his hand "umm Isabella darling your killing my hand." I removed my hand "oops!" Felix chuckled as Aro bought out four boxes of shoes. I smiled and grabbed my phone and texted Alec telling him to pick up Felix and I so we wouldn't have to walk back with four boxes.

Aro opened the boxes and pulled at a small brown john Deere camo boot. Next he pulled out a green and yellow camo boot. The shoes I had made for Seth were too adorable! "Aro! Sethy is gonna look so adorable in these!" he laid them back in the box and opened the next.

"so these are the ones you wanted for Taylor. How do they look." I jumped up doing a perfect version of a spit take "Damn Aro! Rosalie is gonna kick my ass because I got Taylor these made instead of her! These are hawtt! " he smiled "Isabella I think your over reacting!" I snorted "No I'm not! Now show me mine!" he chuckled and opened my box.

He held up my john Deere camo boot that were the same as Sethy but I just had to have them. "Aro! These are AWESOME! I love them." he smiled "let's try them on then." I shook my head "no my feet are sweaty." Aro shook his head "whatever your trying them on." he walked over and pulled my shoes off and slipped the boots on. "now stand up so I can see them." I stood up and strutted across the room and posed like I was on the catwalk.

Aro chuckled "Isabella you are such a free spirited person! If you weren't a singer you would be an awesome model." I smiled "Aro I'm not gonna want to take these off! They are sooo comfy!" he smiled as the door opened. I sat down and pulled the shoes handing them back to him and slipping on my running shoes.

I looked up to see Alec walking in the door. Felix gathered up the boxes as Alec spoke "Bella, I'd like to warn you that Alice is pissed! She said that your late and she said she'd rip my head off if I didn't come back with you."

I laughed "oh my goodness! I'm sorry Alec! Okay I'm coming." him and Alec headed out to the truck as I hugged Aro "I really loved them all! I left my wallet at home so just charge it to my card." he nodded and kissed my cheek "will do tell me how Taylor and little Seth like their shoes." I smiled and yelled as walked out the door "will do! I'll text you as soon as I find out!" when I got outside Alec tossed me the keys to my truck.

I smiled and ran to the driver side. Felix opened my door and I climbed in as they both climbed into the back. I put the keys in the ignition. I started up my truck, buckled my seatbelt, blasted the air conditioner and turned the country station. Alex and Felix chuckled as I put the truck in drive and zoomed home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's the end of chapter three. I had to get this chapter out. It was more of a filler chapter. The next chapter is when the chizz hit's the fan. The next chapter is gonna take longer for me to get out because I haven't quite decided how long It's going to be. I hope you all enjoyed! But I'm sorry to say that there will be no weekly recommendations. Because it's late and I have to go eat dinner! I'm starving myself to finish this chapter! Review your little hearts out.**

**Until Next Time My Star Readers,**

**Amour, FiveStarReader !(:**


	8. Announcement

A/N: Hey! (: I'm sorry but, No. This isn't an official update and I am sorry! But this story is on a short hiatus. I know I rarely update to go on a Hiatus but, I gave up FanFiction for Lent. For all of you who don't now what lent is I will explain. Lent is the period proceeding up to Easter that the Christian Church is devoted to. It lasts 40 days starting from Ash Wednesday to Holy Saturday. During Lent you have to give up something that you do everyday; which is why I gave up Reading Fanfics, Writing for my Fanfics, and getting on Twitter. I do all of these things everyday. My life is centered on writing my fanfics. I just haven't had Microsoft to type to update as much as I want, but I have it now and will be posting more often. I apologize that I am telling you all so late into the process but I kind of forgot that not all of you follow me on Twitter to know that I gave it up. I will start back writing and updating as soon as Lent is over. Again I'm sorry to leave you all hanging. Thanks for sticking with me!

Thanks My StarReader, Love FiveStarReader (:


	9. Announcement Two

A/N: Well my loves the days are winding down. We only have a week and two days until lent is over with! I've had an amazing experience with lent and literally I've been about to die of boredom! For lent I gave up leisurely reading of books and fanfics, twitter, and writing for my fanfics. I was really tempted to give up last week and just whip out my pen and paper and start writing because last week my brain was storming up ideas. It was like a hurricane of ideas had made it's way into my mind and I couldn't write them out! I can live without twitter but reading and writing are my life! Writing is all I do when I'm not at school o working. But I've been counting the days down and you guys are liable to see two new chapters of Family, Love, Fame & Country Music, and a chapter for both The Perfect Life or So I Thought and A Lost Love. Thanks to all of you who have read and continue to stick with me! It brings tears to my eyes every time I check my e-mail to see new people who have reviewed, favorite, or put me on story alert.

I love you all My StarReader! (:

Love, FiveStarReader (:


	10. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's over! Lent is finally over, It was a great experience and I will not deny that I enjoyed it for a while well getting away from twitter was a nice thing but being away from reading and writing was the hardest thing ever! It was like a mother leaving her child at daycare or dropping them off at school for the first time. But I am back and I'm ready to get typing and also reading my fav fanfics. Sorry that it's a late update but I've been babysitting this whole entire week and let me tell you it's hard to babysit four kids for five days and take care of their parent's house. Also I went to tour the college that I'm thinking about going to and that took up a lot of time. Well I'm going to shut-up now and start updating.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

I pulled into my parking spot, turned off the ignition and jumped out of the truck. Felix and Alec grabbed the boxes and we headed into the building. When we reached my door I grabbed the boxes "Felix, Alec you two can head home to shower and meet me back here later" they nodded and headed back out. I kicked the door with my foot since my hands were full. I heard Ali yell "Coming" couple seconds later the door was open and Ali was in a white robe with wet hair. I walked in as she closed the door.

I knew she was mad since it was 7 o'clock and I was a little late. Before I could speak she was yelling "Isabella Marie Swan! You're late, it is 7'oclock and Taylor's party starts at 9. You better hurry so Rose and I can get you ready. You're lucky that Rose is showered and dressed. I'm about to get dressed. Now hurry!" I nodded and sat the boxes on my island counter and skipped to my room. I threw my phone and iPod on the bed and shoes in the closet as I ran to my bathroom.

**~FLFCM~**

Forty-five minutes later I was in a white robe getting my hair pulled, and make up done by Ali and Rose. "You guys why aren't you telling me what you're doing." Ali and Rose giggled "Because it is your punishment for being late." "Ali, Rose please tell me pleeeaseee! I promise I won't be late again." I whined. Alice sighed "Fine, Rose is spiral curling your hair while I do your make-up; you're going to have a natural colored eye shadow and strawberry lip gloss." I sighed "Okay so where's my dress?" she smiled wirily "Well you see earlier on in the week I kind of made a few changes to your dress."

I narrowed my eyes "What do you mean a few changes?" Rose giggled and Ali spoke "I'll show you when we're done with you hair and make-up." I rolled my eyes "Fine." Rose and Ali continued to work on my face and hair. "Okay we're finished." I nodded as Ali ran to my room. She came back with a garment bag. "Before I let you see it you have to promise me that you won't flip out on me." I rolled my eyes "Ali I've learned to expect the worse with you, but I can't promise that I won't flip out because if there is something pink under there I'm going to blow a gasket." She smiled wirily as she unzipped the garment bag. She pulled out the dress and the dress was a nude satin fabric with black floral lace over the bust, black satin gathered waist band with a huge oversized bow and a multi layered tulle net wired hem skirt.

I swear it was like the world had stopped. My mouth dropped "Ali what did you do? You killed it." Ali rolled her eyes. "Bells I did not kill it stop being so melodramatic, I merely made a few changes. I just changed it from a form fitting dress to a poof and changed it to a nude/pink color instead of white." Rose snickered "Alice I refuse to wear it. What was wrong with the dress I had before?"

Rose rolled her eyes and spoke "Bells I'm with Ali on this one. The dress was okay. But come on this is so much better it goes with your all-American, sweet and sassy country girl attitude. Come on plus Taylor's party is a huge event everyone's going to be there, country stars, R&B stars, Models, Rock stars, Producers, paparazzi, plenty of big names of Hollywood. You'll look amazing in it." I glared "maybe if you had of let me know ahead of time that you were going to be changing it then maybe I wouldn't be so reluctant to wear it." Rose and Ali both snorted

"Bells if we had of told you that I was changing the design you would have called and had the dress canceled. What if we make a compromise." I perked up "Okay I'm listening." Ali and Rose both smirked so I knew they had planned that I would refuse to wear the dress and had come up with a back up plan. Alice spoke "If you wear the dress I promise to go mudding with you and Em and I will ride Ransom." My eyes bugged out "Now this is something I have to see. Fine I'll wear the dress. Now Rose go find me a pair of shoes and Ali you can accessorize the dress."

She squealed as we all headed to my room. I stripped out of my robe as I stood there in my black and white laced panties and strapless bra set. I unzipped the dress and slipped it on as Rose came out of my closet holding my Filthy Magic Bow tie heels. I smiled "Thank God I'm not being forced into a pair of 6-inch heels!" Rose giggled "Ali tried but I stopped her, I told her that it would be best if we didn't push our luck." I nodded and slipped on my shoes.

Ali walked over and handed me a textured beaded bangle set and a Swarovski Roberto Cavalli rose ring. Once those were on, her and Rose slipped a pair of 1st dibs pink diamond earring on my ears. When I was dressed I walked over to my three way mirror. Wow it wasn't such a bad dress once I really looked at it. Rose walked over and smirked "I know what your thinking." I raised my eyebrow "what's that?" she rolled her eyes "That the dress isn't so bad once you pull your head out of your ass." I burst out laughing. I loved Rose and her bluntness. Ali ran over.

"Okay we have another hour until it's time to go. So I can give you a quick Mani/Pedi and Rose can go find her and me a pair of hot shoes to wear." I rolled my eyes I loved these girls.

**~FLFCM~**

After about fifty-minutes of getting dressed and my nails buffed and prodded by Alice I was finally done. I looked at my phone as it read 8:55pm. My toes had finally dried and I slipped my shoes back on. Rose had touched up a few of my curls earlier on while Ali was painting my nails so I was ready to go. I grabbed my light pink/nude 'Aspinal of London' clutch and tossed my phone inside as I headed into the living room to grab Taylor's gift. I smiled as I opened the glittered case that had '13' all over it. I smiled when I saw the light maple wood with a huge black dragonfly covering the base. It was Taylor's favorite animal and she was going to love it!

I closed and locked the case just as Alice and Rosalie walked out. I smiled and whistled "Look at those hot gals!" they smiled and posed "Thanks!" Alice was dressed in an elegant light pink sparkling strapless cut sweetheart neckline dress, with a sequined bodice crowning a banded empire waist, and a tiered peach chiffon skirt with frills. She had on a pair of Celine Neutral glitter heels paired with LC Lauren Conrad earring, bracelet and ring set. Rosalie was dressed in a White Chandra embellished above the knee pleat cocktail dress with a glittered fitted waist. She had on a pair of bebe Tristan pewter glittered heels paired with Swarovski earring, bracelet and ring set.

I smiled as we headed out the door "I want my shoes back." Ali pouted and I rolled my eyes "Fine but they will be mine soon!" when we made it to the lobby Felix and Alec were standing there in their usual black pants, white shirt, and black blazer jacket. "Hi guys!" they chuckled "Evening Bella." I smiled "about time you got it right." They laughed and led us to the SUV. When we got in I pulled out my blackberry and began to tweet.

**TheRealIsabellaMarieSwan: Sitting in the car with my girls, we're headed to taylorswift13 21****st**** birthday celebration! I'm pretty sure that she's going to love my gifts. **

A couple minutes later my phone chimed and I knew I had a reply on my tweet. I laughed loud when I read the two Replies.

**taylorswift13: I'm so excited to see you Hun! I miss you. I can't wait to see what you got me. If I know you then it'll be something great!**

**JustinBieber: The gorgeous Isabella is making her appearance. You'll have to save me a dance.**

Ali and Rose stopped talking and looked over at me. "What are you laughing at?" I chuckled "Log onto Twitter." They took out their phones as I began to Reply.

**TheRealIsabellaMarieSwan: taylorswift13: Tay-Tay I miss you too darling! *gasp* Your very confident that your gift is going to be great. How do you know that it's up to your expectation?**

**TheRealIsabellaMarieSwan: JustinBieber: and Jay-B darling sure I'll dance with you.**

I burst out laughing as I read Ali and Roses tweets.

**RosalieHale_I_Am: taylorswift13: Ha-ha Taylor your right it's great! Bella don't you dare dance with JustinBieber: my little cutie.**

**AliceMBrandon: taylorswift13: Tay you will love it! JustinBieber: Justin Honey don't you think you're a little too young for Bells!**

**taylorswift13: TheRealIsabellaMarieSwan: RosalieHale_I_Am: AliceMBrandon: I know because it's you. You always do it big! Plus if Miss. Rosalie Hale and Miss. Alice Brandon says it's amazing then I got to believe it. Well I have to get back to the party see you when you get here dolls!**

I laughed as I retweeted. I swear this conversation was just getting funnier by the minute.

**TheRealIsabellaMarieSwan: taylorswift13: see yah Hun! AliceMBrandon: Ali leave JustinBieber alone! Lol, I love you Ali. RosalieHale_I_Am: "wah wah" Rose you better back up off of my man. Joking! I love you Rose. Plus I said "gifts" instead of "gift" no one but AliceMBrandon knows the surprise gift I have for her!**

**JustinBieber: AliceMBrandon: you're still over me cause of the height thing? You're two feet shorter than I am. Yeah all the ladies love me! Justin is a ladies man.**

We all laughed at that comment as the car began to slow down.

**selenagomez: JustinBieber: Justin Drew Bieber! Lol.**

I chuckled and as the car came to a stop.

**TheRealIsabellaMarieSwan: Lol, JustinBieber: looks like the girlfriend has joined the convo! Love you selenagomez! Well got to go were here at taylorswift13 party. Now the party can start.**

**AliceMBrandon: Lol, girlfriend is here! Chao! **

**RosalieHale_I_Am: Laughing my butt off! You go selenagomez! (: TheRealIsabellaMarieSwan: You little sneak! Now I'm excited to see what you got her!**

I tossed my phone in my purse as I held the box and guitar case, shoe box, and the flat box with Taylors other gift. The door opened and Alec grabbed the gifts as Felix held his hand and helped each of us girls out. As soon as we were out I saw the flash of the paparazzi. I put on my best smile as I held my clutch. I posed for a few pictures smiling and posing in different angles. I grabbed Alice and Rosalie arm. "Umm Bells what are you doing." Alice spoke. "Come on. You two are off duty right now, now smile." They smiled and we took a few more pictures and headed to the door.

When we reached the door the guard let us in as he spoke "Miss. Swifts room is up the stairs on the far right." I smiled as we walked through the door. I heard Ali squeal and saw Rose smile. We headed up the stairs to Taylor's room.

Her bodyguards Ben and Eric opened the door. "Evening Miss. Swan." I smiled and walked in. I gasped as I took in the room. It was everything that Taylor had described and more. It was beautiful. It was Taylors Christmas wonderland.

The lights were out but the room was sparkling with red and blue lights. There was a huge dancing floor to the left when you walked in with a stage to the front full of gifts. To the right there was a beautiful sitting area arranged with white and red chairs on one side of the tables and a white booth chair on the other side of the tables. There were red barked trees with white blossomed flowers decorating the area. The tables were beautifully decorated with red roses or white roses. And there was even artificial snow.

I smiled as I saw the ceiling posters hanging down with pictures of Taylor and her friends and then Taylors last year Grammy pictures hanging along side a Grammy award poster. I looked around smiling and waving at some of the celebrities that I saw. I saw Fergie, Selena Gomez, Kenny Chesney, Blake Shelton, Jason Aldean, Carrie Underwood, The Kardashian Sisters, Miley Cyrus, Jill Scott, Bruno Mars, Sarah Hardwick, Christina Aguilera, The governor, and many more celebrities.

I made my way through the crowd looking for Taylor. But before I could find her I heard a loud squeal and blonde hair crashing into me and I knew that it was Taylor. I smiled and hugged her back. We pulled away and I took in her outfit. Her hair was straighten and she was dressed in a yellow and white Sherri Hill dress with Asos Penny Espadrille peep toe wedges, Mastoloni pearl necklace and bracelet set and a beautiful yellow Swarovski paradise ring.

She grabbed my hand and looked me up and down. "Bella Hun you look hot! I love your shoes!" I smiled "Thanks darling! You're looking hot too, I love you hair!" she smiled "I try!" I laughed "You don't have to. But happy 21st birthday darling! Your party is so beautiful." she smiled "I know I'm excited!" we linked arms and strolled towards her table. Then her tone turned sad and sympathetic and she whispered "I heard about Jake. You deserve so much better than that jerk."

I smiled "Thanks Tay, I'm fine." She smiled and yelled "That's what I like to hear because you're hot, single and you're a country gal." I smiled as Ali and Rose walked up to us and we took a seat at Taylor's table. Rose squealed "Ohh let's have a drink to celebrate Taylors 21st!" Ali squealed "Yes! I do need a drink." Taylor smiled timidly and flagged down a waitress.

The waitress walked over and smiled. She was a pretty waitress with short chin length blonde hair. I smiled and she spoke. She had a bit of an Irish accent but I liked her. "Hi my name is Bree what can I get for you ladies today?" Rose smiled "Umm we have a newbie in the group so maybe something light. How about…Lime Daiquiri shots?" Me and Ali both nodded and Taylor just shrugged her shoulder. Bree scribbled something on her note pad and smiled "Coming right up." Once the waitress left Taylor laughed.

"Speaking of it that twitter conversation was pretty darn epic!" I giggled "mhmm it sure was!" she laughed "I'm pretty sure Justin is looking for you. I have my tweets coming in on that huge movie screen. Its easy access to my birthday wishes. That conversation is trending pretty fast. You already have 50 favs and Fergie even tweeted about the convo." I smiled "Well I try." We all laughed as Bree made her way to the table.

She sat the shots on the table and smiled "Anything else I can get for you ladies?" we shook our heads and she smiled and headed off. The shots were passed around the table. Ali bounced in her seat and held up her glass. "I want to make a toast to Miss. Taylor Swift, Congrats on turning 21 and here's to your first legal drink!" we downed the liquor and looked over at Taylor as she squealed "Wow that was great!"

Rose giggled "Said just like a newbie. Make sure to take it easy though we don't want you to have your first drink and first hangover in one night." She nodded and we were interrupted by Ali squealing "Come on girls I love this song and we have to dance!"

We all stood up and made our way to the dance floor. The song 'Party Rock Anthem' by LMAO was playing. We danced together moving our hips to the music. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around. I laughed when I saw who it was "Justin how are you darling." He chuckled "Just fine but I'd be even better if made true on your promise and danced with me." I giggled at his child like spirit. "Sure why not." He smiled as I grabbed his hand and we moved along to the music.

After the song was over he smiled as I kissed his cheek. "Thanks for the dance darling. Tell Selena I said hi." He smiled "Will do." I turned back around and Alice, Rosalie, and Taylor burst out laughing. Ali spoke "Aww Bells that was too adorable! Now the only thing you need is for him to drive you home on his tricycle and leave baby drool on your hand." I laughed "Ohh my goodness ya'll are horrible! Justin is a sweetie, don't be harsh." Ali giggled "I know I'm just teasing you." Ali smiled as we made our way back to the table. Rose ordered another round of light shots before we headed back to the dance floor.

After a few more dances we headed back to the table as one of Taylor's cousins walked up on stage. "M'kay ladies and gentlemen it's time for Taylor to open gifts." I smiled as Taylor was lead on stage and sat in a chair. Her presents were laid out under the stage she started out with the smallest gift. It was from Gwen Stefani and Little Kingston even though he wasn't there.

She opened the little box and pulled out a silver necklace that had a number thirteen charm in sapphire blue. She squealed and jumped up to hug Gwen. She was handed her next present and it was from Blake Shelton and Miranda Lambert. It was flat, long and wide. She ripped through the paper and gasped at it was. She turned it around and we saw that it was pictures of a Young Taylor with Miranda and Blake. She wiped at her tears and pulled them into a hug. They laughed as Taylor went back to the stage.

**~FLFCM~**

Taylor had looked through all her presents except for three which were from me, Ali, and Rose. She said that she wanted to save them last since she knew it would be something extravagant. She took Rose's bag and opened it up. She squealed loudly when she opened the bag. I smiled as she pulled out a pair of white artistic roller skates that were designed on the side with the number thirteen. "Rose I can't believe your giving me cowboy boots roller skates! These are so amazing!" Rose smiled and hugged her back "Your welcome."

I handed Taylor the guitar case and she began tearing up. "Ohh Bells thank you so much!"

I giggled "Tay you haven't even opened it yet." She giggled "Ohh right." She opened the guitar case and teared up again when she saw the light maple wood acoustic guitar with a black dragonfly on the base and her signature at the neck of the guitar. "Bella this is amazing! Thank you so much!" I smiled as she pulled me into a hug. "Your welcome darling but you haven't opened the others." She was handed the shoe box. I smiled as spoke "Bella you're spoiling, Guitar from Zemariti and Custom shoes from Volterra. I can't wait to see what's in the box." She pulled the lid of and gasped.

"Cowboy boot heels! Do you know how long I've wanted some of these and I had yet to find someone who could make them." She held up the heel and Rose gasped "Bella those are hot! Now I'm not into the whole country swagger but I wouldn't mind rocking those!" I giggled "I told Aro that's what you were going to say." I smiled and handed her the last gift which was in an envelope. She smiled "Is this a card? Bells you went all out." She opened the envelope and squealed loudly.

"OHH MY GOODNESS I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT ME A NEW KITTEN!" she cried as the tears stained her cheek and pulled me into a hug "Bells I can't thank you enough. This is so amazing!" I smiled and hugged her back "Your welcome. You deserve it!" she smiled as Ali handed her the hug gift bag. Ali bounced on the balls of her heels. "Open mine, Bells and I collaborated!" Taylor pulled back from the hug and grabbed the sack.

I smiled as she opened the sack and squealed again. She pulled out the Loui Vuitton animal carrier with the matching collar. "Alice this is amazing! I love it." She hugged Ali and then she spoke into the microphone she grabbed off the table. "I want to thank you all for the wonderful gifts! I loved them. Now let's get back to the party!" the music started back up and everyone scattered back out to different place. Ben and Eric along with a few other security guards came to the stage to take Taylor's things to a storage room.

I smiled as Ali spoke and grabbed Taylor's hand "Come on let's go get you cleaned up. You have mascara tracks from your tears." She giggled as we headed to the bathroom. Ali and Rose stopped me "Superstar not you, I just got word that a certain kick ass rock star is looking waiting for you at our table." I groaned. One thing I didn't miss about being single was the constant blind date set ups Ali and Rose would set me up on.

"No! Seriously I know you two aren't trying to set me up with anyone! You know how I hate blind dates." I twanged. "We're not trying to set you up. We as your best friends' just thing that you are not single, looking hot and deserve a night to loosen up and have fun." I smiled "Fine. But let me go check my make up and hair." They nodded and we headed into the bathroom. I fluffed my hair, added a light coat of lip gloss. Well forced to add lip gloss by Rose. I smoothed out my dress and took a few deep breaths. Rose and Ali were right I do need to loosen up and have some fun.

When I finished we all headed out of the bathroom. The girls said they would give me a few minutes alone at the table with my mystery guy and then they would be back only if I looked like I needed rescued. But the promised I wouldn't. I was in view of the table but my mystery guy had his back turned. When I got to the table I gasped. What the heck! Riley Biers. It was funny to find myself getting excited to be hanging with Riley Biers. Okay I may have been famous before he was but I was a huge fan.

I wasn't looking to jump into a relationship. I composed myself and sat down in my seat. Riley turned around and I am pretty sure I swooned. His sexy brown tresses of hair, chiseled face, and those bright blue eyes. He smiled and took my hand, kissing the top of it. "Hi I'm the sexy, handsome, amazing, talented Riley Biers."

"It's a pleasure to meet you?" he laughed huskily "Aww your too modest Bella. But it should be. Who wouldn't want to be in my presence? Can I get you a shot?" I forced a smile. He sure was one cocky narcissistic guy. But I just pushed it out of my mind so I could enjoy myself "Sure." He smiled as he called a waitress over to the table. "Can we get two Alabama slammers please." The waitress giggled and nodded as she headed to get the shots. He scooted closer to me. It was too obvious that he was flirting with me.

"You dance?" I smiled "maybe. Maybe not." He smiled "Well I know a little something. After a few drinks maybe I could show you. I am the best dancer in the industry. That's why I'm the number one choreographer in LA." I smiled "why not. And I'm sure you are" Our waitress walked over smiling as she sat down our drinks. Riley handed me my shot and took his. He clinked our shots and spoke "Bottoms up."

I downed the liquor and sat my glass back on the tray. "Nice shot" he shrugged his shoulder "Yeah, nice shot a little sweet but nice. I thought that I should get something light for you." I snorted "well then mister sweet, what is your kind of shot?" he smiled and leaned closer until his lips were touching my ear.

He nipped at my earlobe as he spoke "I'm more of a lemon drop kind of guy. Great drink, strong as hell but it's nothing I can't handle. I just don't think a little country cutie like you could handle it." I rolled my eyes. He was really killing my 'have fun' mood with his cocky ass attitude. I was already tired of his personality. He talked and acted liked the world revolved around him and like he was a God. "Well since you're sure I can't handle it I'll try it."

He smirked "I won't tell you I told you so when you try it and realize it's not your drink. I'll just be here to lick up the remains that you'll have over those sexy pouty lips of yours." I frowned but quickly masked it up. He was really pissing me off. I found another waitress and asked her to bring four shot of lemon drop. I was going to need the extra shot if I had to hear him make another smartass comment. It seemed that my little fan tirade was over as quick as it had formed.

The waitress quickly came back with the four shots. I grabbed my shot as Riley spoke "ladies first." I snorted that was probably the first decent thing that had come out of his mouth. I turned up the glass and quickly downed the fiery liquid not spilling a drop. It wasn't bad. I have to admit it did have a kick to it but I lived in Tennessee where you it's common to drink tequila, and vodka. I looked at Riley and smirked at his expression. His eyes were bugged out and his mouth hanging open.

"So what do you think Riley." He grabbed his shot and downed it quickly "The waitress most likely had the bartender to lighten it for you since you're a women." I grabbed my shot and downed it to keep from blowing up on him. I sat the glass down and I was pretty sure I was starting to feel a buzz from the liquor. "Sure whatever." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

I staggered a little as he spoke "Now it's time for you to dance with me." I followed him onto the dance floor staggering along until we came to a halt. He pulled me into his arms as the music pulsed and beat around us. Okay to be such an ignorant guy he was a great dancer. After dancing to two songs we headed over to the bar. Riley plopped down in on of the chairs and looked at me. I sat down as the bartender walked over "what can I get for you."

Riley spoke "Rum and coke heavy on the rum and one Malibu breeze." The bartender spoke "alright." I rolled my eyes and spoke "I'm pretty sure I'm capable of ordering for myself. Change that Malibu breeze to a patron on rocks." He winked "coming up." When the bartender walked away Riley spoke "you're not that bad of a dancer." I smiled "I know its all part of the talent." He licked his lips "well I was just getting started."

I resisted the urge to both vomit and slap him as I spoke "I'm sure you were." I looked around the room hoping to see Alice or Rosalie somewhere before I made a huge scene. I took a sip of my drink and another one and before I knew it the glass was empty and I was slightly drunk. I stood up and grabbed Riley's hand "Come on let's dance."

He chuckled as I staggered to the dance floor. The music pulsed and beat as I moved my hips to the music. I grabbed Riley's hands and pulled him closer to me. His hands moved down my body to my hips and he spun me around pulling my back to his chest. He began grinding his hips into my butt. He held my hips tightly to his body as we danced.

I felt like I was cheating on Jacob, dancing with another guy when I had just gotten out of a relationship. I slapped my self internally. Now I knew what Alice meant. Even drunk and completely out of it I was still thinking about Jake. Forget it, Jacob ment nothing to me I could forget everything and loosen up.

So that's exactly what i was going to do. Pushing my hips closer to Riley's I let go of all my worries and let the alcohol haze fill my mind. I wanted Jake to know he couldn't hold me down anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: We've reached the end of chapter four! I'm sorry that this is so late but things have been so busy since Easter. I hope ya'll enjoy it. I know I enjoyed writing it. Whew! You can check out the outfits on my polyvore. Just head to my profile and the links will be there for the outfits. I know it's been a long time since I've done this but here we go. It's time for…can I get a drum roll please. *drum roll* . . .**

**Weekly Recommendations**

1. La Cantante - Bella is a freshman in college studying to be a music teacher. Edward is a pre-med student at the same school but secretly wants to be a musician. They both meet and sparks fly. However, Bella's past may make it difficult. ExB, AH

2. Summer Vacation: Back To Class - Sequel to Summer Vacation. After an amazing four month break from school, Bella and Edward return to Seattle for another year of college, in love and engaged. Follow their new adventures as they plan a wedding and go back to class. AH

3. Lack of Color - He paints; she inspires. Together they are whole, until one day they are separated, breaking him of his soul. Five years later, she's not his. Can she be again? ExB AU AH M for language and lemons.

4. Coloring Outside the Lines - Yes, it's the sequel to Red Line, finally! Edward and his family are starting their new life in Wyoming and it will not be easy. Can Edward really leave his past behind him and start all over again, being a father, lover, and cowboy?


	11. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm blown away by the people who are reading, reviewing, and alerting my story! Ya'll don't know how much it means to me that my story is loved by so many people. I wanted to get this chapter posted before I start working on my new story. I know I haven't finished any of my stories yet but they are in working progress but FLF&CM will continue to be my number one priority. It seems that I've been in a great mood lately because I am passing chemistry and I actually understand what we are doing. And I'm only 5 weeks away from the end of my junior year. Plus I didn't go to prom so I don't have to worry about the stress of that. Also I may have a new story coming out that my history teacher kind of inspired me to right by throwing an essay at us. I used that to my advantage and turned it into a story. It is a working process but it'll be up soon. But it is now time for me to thank my lovely reviewers, so I would like to THANK:**

**|| ellaryne || lexybug94 || Stephanie Dainiak Cullen ||**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

Riley's hand moved up my thigh and I swatted it away. He leaned into my ear and whispered "Come on you know you want to have some fun." My words were slurred as I twanged "Riley I'm not that kind of girl." He smirked and grabbed my boob "Don't be such a prude. Maybe that's why that Jake kid left you." Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe I was pissed. I grabbed his glass and threw the liquid in his face and slapped him "You ignorant, narcissistic jerk. I'm not a prude but I'm not a slut either. You and Jacob can kiss my country ass!" I stood up holding my clutch and stumbled away from the table.

I'm not sure how I made it to the bathroom without face planting into the ground but I did. I staggered to the sink and leaned against it. I looked at myself in the mirror. What was I thinking? Maybe Riley was right. But I wasn't a slut. What made him think I was that kind of person? It was times like this when I hated the high society people. I may work with them, and I'm friends with a few of them and we had similar bank accounts but I was nothing like those people.

Not all of them were bad. But Riley was one of them. He really pissed me off with his snarky comment. Who was he to talk to me like I was one of his bimbos. I sunk to the floor and leaned against the wall. I realized that I was cry. Ugh, I was so out of it. I hated this feeling. How was I letting some stupid guy get into my head and making me feel bad about myself. I sunk to the floor and leaned against the wall. The tears streamed down my face. I looked up when I heard someone calling my name "Bells? Are you in here?"

Alice came into view and she ran over "Are you okay? Are you hurt? What's wrong?" I sniffed and burst into tears. I don't know why but it was the alcohol and I just loved how much Ali cared for me. She sat beside me and that was saying a lot because Ali would never sit on the floor of a public restroom in one of her "party" dresses. "Yes. I mean Yes I'm okay. No I'm not hurt. Well not physically. Riley is a narcissistic jerk and he said some things about why Jake left me. I just feel like I don't belong here anymore. Sometimes I just want to quit." My eyes were slightly closed.

Ali grabbed my arm "Up with you that's it, it's time to get you home. We need to get you home before you say something you don't mean. You don't want to quit you're just dunk and your not thinking right." I stood up holding my clutch and Ali's arm. I staggered a few steps as she helped me walk. It didn't help much that she was shorter than me. We stealthily snuck out of a side door. I turned to see Alec on our flank.

"A…Aliii where'ssss Fe…Fel…ix?" she spoke "He's getting the car." When we got to the car Alec helped Ali in taking his attention off of me as I slumped next to the car. I saw the camera guy two cars down. I yelled and the guy turned around. "Hey you…y…you want pictures of me?" I staggered as I tried to turn and strike a few poses.

"Loookk I c…c…can catwalk across the parking lot." I staggered and fell forward on the ground and began laughing at myself. The camera guy was having a field day as he snapped pictures. I looked up as Ali shrieked "Hey get out of here!" Alec lifted me up "I think that's enough for you Miss. Swan" he had me swooped in his arms cradling me to his chest. I smiled as I leaned close to his face. "Alec you have gorgeous eyes." He chuckled "Err…Thanks I guess."

Ali slid in across the seat as Alec sat me down and tried to buckle me in but I pushed his hand away and curled up by Alice's legs. Once the door closed I looked up at Ali. "Ali you're…you're…you're" I said as I spoke through my yawn "such a party pooper." She huffed and rolled her eyes "Bella Hun just be quiet." I yawned again "But you know what?" she sighed "What is that Bells." I smiled as sleep began to encase me "You maybe a party pooper bbb-but you take good care of me." I saw a smile form on her lips as I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's the end of chapter five! I know it's short! Don't hate me too much! I originally planned for it to be longer but I felt that I should stop it right here since it would fit along better with the next chapter. I'm not sure how long it will be before I have the next chapter up but I will try my best to get it up soon. I don't have time today to get the weekly recommendations up since I haven't done any reading except for a few things. I may have a new story coming up but I'm still working on this and my others. FLF&CM will always be my top priority. Since I'm not doing WR I will give the 1****st**** four reviewers a preview of the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed and show some love! I love you all My StarReaders (:**

**Love, FiveStar! (:**


	12. Chapter 6

**A/N: First I would like to say Feliz Cinco de Mayo to any of my Hispanic readers. Now, I just want to start off by saying ya'll just have a smile on my face! I don't think I've ever been this proud of something that I've written before until I posted this story. I'm so glad that ya'll enjoyed the last chapter. It just warmed my heart. I'm definitely doing some hard core multi-tasking right now I'm studying for the American Literature End of Course Test, Typing my Resume, cover letter and thank you note, doing my ceiling tile project, Spanish piñata project, my picture portfolio project for business class, and typing this chapter. Wahh, I'm really swamped right now! But I still find time in between all of this to get my story done for ya'll. But good new is that I only have 15 more days until school is out and my junior year is over. M'kay I think I'll get started on typing the chapter up but first I would like to give huge thanks to:**

**|| ellaryne || toocute24 || ObsessiveDreamer || lexybug94 || Stephanie Dainiak Cullen || cullenchanel ||**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

I was barely conscious as I peeked through my eyes that were squinted. Someone was carrying me, but who? I looked up and croaked out "Where am I?" someone giggled and I realized it was Ali as she spoke "No worries Bells it's me I'm letting Felix carry you into the house." I nodded and snuggled into his chest. "Mmm you're warm." He chuckled as I was shuffled and laid down. A pair of hands began pulling my shoes off and a blanket was drafted over me. Someone kissed my forehead and I assumed it was Alice because she whispered "Sweet dream my superstar, Ali loves you." That was the last thing I heard before I was sucked back into a state of unconsciousness.

**~FLFCM~**

Waking up to a sudden burst of light would have been a great thing any other morning but my head was pounding. Groaning I rolled over and instantly regretted it. I felt like I had been punched in the gut by a heavy weight champion. Jumping up I quickly ran to my bathroom and flipped the toilet seat up. I gagged loudly as the barf flowed out of my mouth into the toilet.

I felt a hand hold my hair up on top of my head. I looked back quickly to see Ali. She smiled wirily as I leaned down to retch in the toilet bowl again. When I was done I lifted myself off the floor and brushed my teeth making sure to get rid of the vomit taste in my mouth. My head pounded as I groaned. It felt as like a crazy chicken fight was going on in my head. I made my way to the couch and laid down as Alice crawled up beside me. I laid my head down and whispered "Ali what happened? Ugh, I feel like I was hit by a train." She giggled as she handed me two pills and a glass of water from the coffee table. "I'm surprised you have that bad of a headache I gave you two aspirin and made you drink a glass of water once Felix and Alec left. You have a hangover."

I took the pill and downed the glass of water. "No duh Sherlock, are you serious!" she rolled her eyes nodding her head as she grabbed the remote "Smartass, plus it is all over ENews." She flipped on the Television and lowered the volume. I watched as the scene played out before me. Me being carried to the car, yelling at the paparazzi and then there were dozens of pictures of me as I walked and then as fell to the ground. But that wasn't the worst of it all. They were playing the part over and over of me hitting the ground and bursting out laughing. I groaned as Ali flipped the Television off.

My head was already starting to feel better, I was still sensitive to sound and my body was a little stiff but my headache was subsiding. "Ali I really embarrassed myself!" I twanged as Rose came into the living room. She was dressed in black skinny jeans, a dressy red blouse and red pumps and her hair was on the side into a waterfall braid. I smiled as I saw the star bucks cup in her hand. I smiled as she handed me the cup. "Yummy! Aww thanks' Rose, you and Ali take good care of me." I sipped my iced coffee as Ali laughed. I arched my brow questionably "What?" she giggled "You said the same thing to me last night when I pulled you away from the party."

I sighed "I totally messed up." She sighed and her smile vanished "Yes you did! What were you thinking? And did you know you were talking in your sleep?" I looked at her skeptically as I sipped more of the coffee "Really? Was it that bad." She sighed "You tell me? You kept saying over and over 'At least I know Jake was wrong. You still have some knocked around insecurities over Jacob." I sighed and waved my hands "Maybe but it's whatever." She nodded and stood up. "Come on you've got to go get ready."

I yawned "Why?" she giggled "You have a meeting with Peter." I groaned "Why me!" she giggled as we headed to my room so I could get dressed.

**~FLFCM~**

An hour later I was dressed in a pair of White Vila leggings, a black Roxett one shoulder top, Red Stuart Weitzman heels, matched with a red Alexander McQueen Britain clutch, accessorized with my momma's old pearl necklace, earring, and bracelet set, Straightened hair, twisted it and pinned a few pieces to the side as we walked into the record company. We walked to the desk and Angela greeted us. "Hi Bella, Mr. Whitlock is waiting to see you." I nodded and groaned as we headed back.

Peter being my publicist and label manager could be a pain but I loved him like a brother. Well a brother who was holding my job in his hand. When I walked through his office door he was sitting in his desk chair looking out the window. I knew he was beyond pissed. He turned the chair around slowly and glared as Rose and Ali took a seat in the chairs in front of his desk. I flinched then he spoke calmly "Isabella what was that little stunt you pulled last night! You were the last person I would have expected to see like that!" Sighing I sat on his desk.

"I'm sorry; yes I know I screwed up. I have no clue what was going through my mind. Okay maybe I do but I was clearly not thinking right. You know this is my first time ever doing something like this." I knew he was trying to keep from looking over at me. But he ended up sneaking a peek over and that's when I pulled out my major move; pouted my lips and looked up from under my lashes. I knew he couldn't resist it. He groaned "Isabella don't look at me like that! You know I can't resist that face. Fine you're off the hook."

I squealed and hugged him "Peter I promise it'll never happen again." He smiled and glared "It better not, I don't want you to be the next Lindsey Lohan." I nodded "It won't happen again." He hugged me back and we left. When we made it outside Felix and Alec came to Escort me to the car. Before we knew it I was surrounded by Paparazzi. I slipped my Ray Bans over my eyes and hopped into the car. Ali climbed in and we pulled off. "Ugh, I hate Paparazzi!" she nodded "Me too! Hey Benjamin said that he is coming over today for your exercise and training session. Then you have to do your rehearsal for the talk show."

I groaned "Ben is going to kill me! I've probably gained some serious pounds from all of the alcohol and then I've had Star Bucks two days in a row." Ali and Rose giggled as Rose spoke "Yeah he probably will work you to death."

**~FLFCM~**

Once we arrived back at my place I was happy to see that there weren't any paparazzi. Garrett was a kick ass owner! Ali and I quickly threw away our star bucks' cups and I ran to get dressed. I pulled on a pair of brown Sofee shorts and a camo sports bra. I slipped on my Vibrums and threw my straightened hair into a messy bun. Right when I popped into the living room my door bell rung. I ran to the kitchen and splashed a little of water on my face, neck and belly. I grabbed a work out towel from the laundry room, draped it around my neck and ran to the door. I smiled and quickly pulled open the door.

"Ben!" he smiled "How's my favorite superstar?" I smiled "Great! I just worked up a huge sweat doing crunches and push-ups." Ali walked into the room dressed in a pair of pink Sofee shorts and a white sports bra. "Bells why are you wet you just got dressed not even 2 minutes before Benzie walked though the door." I glared at her and Ben looked over Ali giggled and spoke "Your trying to pull the wool over his eyes by throwing water on your body to look like sweat. I love you to death Bells but I think Benzie is smarter than that."

Ben winked and smiled "Ali-kinz is right Bella. I am too smart for that. You out of all people should know that." I shrugged my shoulder "I know but hey it was worth a try." Ali laughed as we headed down the hallway to my workout room. Rose was dressed in a pair of red sofees and a matching red sports bra stretching out on her yoga mat. "Rose you didn't do yoga this morning? We always do yoga in the mornings." Ali walked over and laid her mat beside Rose and started stretching. Rose smirked "Well someone was feeling kind of sick this morning and slept in." Ben laid out my yoga mat. "Is that so? Okay start with your warm ups. Start off with three sets of crunches fifteen each." Groaning I laid back and started on my crunches.

Rose did a bridge stretch and spoke "Yep. Bella had a hangover this morning." I continued my crunches breathing deeply from my abdomen like Ben had taught me. "Bella arch your body in some." I did as he said. "Good job. Your almost there one more set." I continued "so you had a hangover. That means you would have had lots of alcohol because one thing I know about you is your definitely not light weight. But that's great new because that means we have more calories to work off." I rolled my eyes closer to the last few crunches as Ben counted down.

"Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty. Hold it." My body was arched up holding the last crunch. Ben could be one evil trainer when he wanted to be. "done." I flopped back and gasped "You're trying to kill me, Murder by work out that's exactly what my gravestone will say!" Ben rolled his eyes and chuckled "you're over exaggerating. No! I'm not trying to kill you I'm trying to keep you in good health. Now start on bicycles." Bending my right leg, leaving my left leg straight, pulled my head off the floor, clenched my abdomen and began to switch legs back and forth. "How many?" he chuckled "Ten sets of Two." Bicycles were a great workout but I hated them even if it worked magic on you abs.

Making sure to do quick, fast, and precise movements was the key to bicycles. Soon enough I was done and Ben tossed me a bottle of water and I drunk greedily from the bottle. After I was cooled Ben spoke "Roll over it's time for push-ups. You only have to do five over your personal best and that's 85 so you have to do 90." Rose and Ali giggled as I started "Stupid me, never ever am I drinking again!" "So…Bells why'd you get drunk last night?" hissing I spoke "Shut it Ben." He laughed "I'm just really curious. You know it must have been a butt load of alcohol." Pushing myself faster I made it pass 50. "And I'm just asking for you to shut up." He smiled and I plopped down "See it wasn't that hard to do 90. Nice job now you're going to take a 10 minute stretch break consisting of right and left leg stretches, middle and front stretches, and butterfly stretches. Afterwards we will get started on weights." I nodded and started stretched out my body.  
><strong><br>~FLFCM~**

The work out session with Ben lasted for two hours. Two straight hours of none stop torture! Draining the last of my water I flipped through the television channels "Rose hurry your butt up, I need to show!" Ali laughed from her spot on my bed "Bells your hilarious! You have the late show tonight at 12'oclock with David Letterman." Nodded I flipped to ENews and stopped dead in my tracks. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I quickly turned up the volume as Ryan Seacrest spoke:

**Chelsea: **"It's official America our number one hottest couple Black Swan are history. Paparazzi spotted Bella Swan crying from the back of her SUV Monday night of the breakup. But it seems this country cutie rebounded pretty quickly the night of her best friend and country star Taylor Swift's 21st Birthday Party. She was spotted drinking and dancing with L.A's hottest dance choreographer Riley Biers, Speaking of Riley here he is now."

Tossing the empty bottle into my bedside trash can I almost flipped over when I heard Chelsea say Riley's name. I jumped up and made my way back to the bed just in time to see Riley walking into view of the camera. Riley flashed a smile to the camera as Chelsea spoke.

**Chelsea: "**Riley so you and Isabella? What is the deal with that? You two together so early after her breakup with Jacob Black are you not afraid that you're just a rebound?"  
>Riley chuckled as he spoke.<p>

**Riley: "**No there is absolutely nothing going on with Isabella and me. I'm sorry to say but Isabella is not my type. Did you not see her the night after Taylor Swift's birthday party? She is clearly not stable enough to be in a relationship. I would not be surprised if her manger has not called a rehabilitation center; it is not her first time being drunk like this. Isabella and I have been friends for a while and she has a serious drinking problem I am not the only one who saw that. Her Ex-boyfriend Jacob Black knew of it too, he asked her to seek help or he would end the relationship but she went ballistic and refused to so he ended the relationship months ago. There whole relationship was just an act for America. I as her friend only care for her well being and health that is why I took it upon myself to let you, America know about her problem."

I was utterly speechless; there was nothing I could say. My mouth was open but I could not form any words. Ali was the first to break the silence and when she did it was not pretty. "What the hell is wrong with that guy? I have every piece of mind to drive over to the studio and rip him a new one! You unstable! This is your first drink in God knows when. You've barely had time from work to make it home to sleep let alone pick up a bottle of booze. Hell no this is not about to happen while I am your manager." Alice grabbed her iphone and blackberry quickly dialing numbers as she paced around my bedroom.

**Chelsea: "**Well America you heard it from the source of it all Riley Biers."

She turned to look at Riley as she pulled him into a hug.

**Chelsea: "**Thank you Riley for being her and America tune in next week to hear Isabella's side of the story."

Sitting there starring at the screen I realized that my life was falling to pieces. Why had the last few months been total chaos? There was so much stress with the new CD arriving in stores in a couple of days, starring on talk show after talk show, Rumors, and the loud noises of the city. It was all too much and I knew what I had to do. I was upset and wanted to get away from it all. Like a rocket I stormed off of my bed and into my closet yelling and dragging my suitcases out. "It's just all too much I've had enough of it all I need a break!" Rose rushed into the closet and so did Ali as she was on hold with someone on the phone.

"Bells you are not saying what I think you are saying, are you?" I nodded and smiled as I pulled another bag out of the closet. Alice and Rosalie were both speechless and I took that time to speak. "Yes I am saying exactly what you think. I'm going home."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's the end of Chapter Six! Picture links are on my profile from earlier chapters. Okay I know I originally said that this chapter would be longer but when I was writing I ended up coming up with way more than I planned for this chapter so I decided that this was a good enough place to stop. Plus I wanted to get this chapter out because in the next few days I'm going to be busy with End of Course Tests, Finals, work, dance and flag team tryouts. Also I'm really tired because I had to wake up early this morning to take the SAT which was a six hour test! I can barely keep my eyes open so if I don't post this now I'm going to fall asleep on my keyboard. Please excuses any errors because I did no editing or proofreading. Almost for got no weekly recommendations because I'm so tired. First four reviewers get a sneak peek of the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it and show some love! I love ya'll my StarReaders!**

**With Love FiveStar! (:**


	13. Chapter 7

**A/N: Loves I'm back! I know you were all hoping that this would be Bella's going home chapter. I'm SO sorry that it isn't my mind is so fuddled that the chapter isn't how I want it to be. I know everyone though that it would be the last you would be hearing from Jacob but he does play pretty semi role in later events to come so this chapter is pretty vital. I'm so stressed and things aren't going so well here at home and my writings are becoming the absolute opposite of what I want them to be. This chapter is pretty amazing since I wrote it last night. I've been so stressed out and I haven't been able to sleep and this was the first time I've been able to write since writers block plagued my mind. I want to thank you all for the never ending reviews and love ya'll give me. I would not know what I would do if I didn't have the support from you all. I want to give a huge thanks to the following below and I would also like to give a special thanks to toocute24, LexyBug94, & Wish for eternal happiness I don't think this story would be as great as it is without their support!**

**~ ObsessiveDreamer - ****Emilie12 - ****TwihardForever18 - ****cullenchanel - ****ellaryne - ****angleface12 - ****lexybug94 - ****Wish for eternal happiness - ****toocute24 - ****Stephanie Dainiak Cullen ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

**Jacob's Point of View**

Hurting Bella had been the last thing I wanted to do when I went into the "relationship" with her. I just wanted to make a few quick bucks and then I would leave her be, to find real love. Not the fake love that I was giving her. She deserved someone who wouldn't use her for her money and I still felt like crap for how things turned out after her concert. Holding on to my brief case I loosened my tie, letting it hang over my shoulders as I locked the office door. I had finally managed to get a real job, working part time during the night for an architecture building. It could be a hard job at times but the pay was great and I would do anything to provide for my family. I trudged over to Maria's little Honda Civic climbing in, putting the car in reverse and peeled out of the parking lot. I took time on the drive home just happy that I was finally able to provide for my family again.

I pulled into the parking lot of our shabby apartment complex, climbing out of the car. I grabbed my things to head into the house. I felt as someone was watching me. Before I could react someone had grabbed me from behind slamming me into the car. "You've got something that belongs to our bosses." I gulped because I knew those voices anywhere.

I was turned around facing Kevin, Fred, and Raoul. They worked for Victoria and James, they were apart of the Mob group "The Newborns". Victoria and James were loan sharks the worst of them all. A black phantom pulled up and Kevin and Raoul grabbed me throwing me inside. I sat up looking around as the car pulled off.

I heard a heel click and saw Victoria tapping her foot on the floor. "Look' a here James out little friend Jake here didn't get our memo." I gulped when James glared in my direction cleaning the blade that was in his hand. Scooting closer to the wall I finally got a good look at James and Victoria.

Victoria was dressed in a tight black dress with laced shoulders. Her skin glowed against her fiery red hair; James was dressed in a black pinstriped suit with black loafers on. Victoria clicked the skinny black heel on the floor again and I had to look away. I couldn't deny that she wasn't attractive, her piercing green eyes stuck out against her skin.

"What do you have to say for yourself Jacob? You're past due. It's been two months and we haven't gotten any money. I thought your little fling with that little country hick was suppose to do the job?" I sat up speaking shakily "I know I'm late but I have a good explanation. I've paid bills and we're just now getting back on our feet. I broke it off with Bella…I mean the hick. I have a better paying job and now I'll be able to get the money faster."

Victoria grabbed the knife away from James and started filing her nails. She stood up and scooted over onto the seat beside me and trailed the knife up my leg. I shuddered as I tried to blend into the seat farther away from the blade. She stopped the knife when it was against my testicles. I could feel the seat dripping down my cheek.

"So are you saying that your bills are more important than mine and James money?" I shook my head and before I knew it I was slapped in the face "Answer her! She asked for a answer not a head shake." I shuddered out a reply as I felt the hot liquid on my cheek. "No Victoria they are not." She smiled as she put a little more pressure on the blade and I squealed because I could feel the pressure of the sharp blade through the little fabric of my dress pants.

"Well then there should be no excuse as to why we don't have our money yet." I quickly tried to come up with something new "g...give me three more weeks and I promise I'll have the money." She pushed the blade down a little harder and I screamed in pain as the stuck into my testicles. It wasn't deep but the pain was horrible.

She moved closer to me leaning her red lipstick colored lips closer to my ear as she spoke "You better because next time it won't be just your life we take but we'll kill your little bitch and the brat too." I glared as she stood back up I saw fire "If you dare lay a finger on my family I'll…" Victoria's eyes flashed with anger and before I could react or finish my words the blade in Victoria's hand was slashed clear across my upper thigh and I screamed out in agony.

"The audacity you have to threaten me and right here in front of my husband." James hand came up and he back handed me into the window and pulled a gun out that I had no clue was there before and held it to me head "Don't you ever threaten my wife again. If you didn't owe us money then I would blow your damn brains out right here." Victoria pulled James back as she cooed and stroked his face "It's okay Love you've threatened him enough, I'm fine. See I'm right here in perfect condition. Don't kill him now I'll let you have the pleasure of doing that when in three weeks we don't have our money."

She looked over at me as she sneered out "You have three weeks to have our money. If you don't then you'll get what's coming for you." James grabbed me by the shirt and flung me out the slow moving car, back into the parking lot by my car. I pushed myself up off the ground through my pain and agony and slowly made it to our house.

Walking through the door of my home bleeding and all bruised up, I made my way upstairs to find Maria watching television. She looked up smiling but her smile slowly disappeared when she took in my state of health. "Oh my goodness Jake baby what happened." She ran over to help me as I limped into our on-suite bathroom. I spoke through clenched teeth "I was jumped by some street thugs looking for cash. I managed to get them away from me when I emptied my wallet." I knew I was lying to her but it was for her protection that she knew as little possible about Victoria and James because they were powerful people and had spies everywhere. Maria knew about my money deal from James and Victoria but she was under the impression that they were an illegal loan company of sorts. She also may have believed that I had paid them off with the money we made from Bella and I would never see them again.

"Ohh Jake honey I'm sorry let's get you cleaned up." She pulled out the first aid kit she had from the nursing home and began to clean me. She thought she was done when she had bandaged my face and cleaned the scrapes. "Honey can you help me out of my pants. I was cut on my thigh." She gasped as she pulled down my dress pants and saw the long blood oozing slash. She covered her mouth "Jacob, I think we need to get you to the hospital you need stitches." I shook my head "No. No hospital it won't do any good to move me. You're just going to have to do it. You're a nurse you know how to do stitches."

She nodded "Yes but I don't have all the materials. I have surgical stitches here in my first aid kit but I don't have any antiseptic to clean the wound or anything to numb your leg, alcohol is going to burn and it's going to hurt like hell to do this without pain meds. And you could lose a leg if the wound were to become infected." I nodded "Fine do it any way you need to, I just can't go to the hospital." I was so afraid that if I were to go to the hospital adding an extra bill and having to pay that it would make me lose more of Victoria and James money, and that I was willing to lose a leg for.

Maria gathered all the materials she needed and helped me onto the floor onto a towel. She gave me a towel to grip as she grabbed the bottle of alcohol and spoke "Okay this is going to hurt but try to be as quiet as you can. Claire's in bed." I nodded as she poured the alcohol onto the wound and I clutched the towel screaming in agony before I clamped the towel over my mouth to muffle my screams. The alcohol felt like a forest fire was being lit up my leg.

Maria made it quick and I was glad when it was over. She patted my cheek as sweat trickled down my face. She took the needle and a lighter and ran it over the needle to disinfect it. She threaded it with the stitches and spoke "Babe, this is going to be the hard part. It's going to hurt worse than the alcohol but I'll try to make it quick as possible. The less you move and squirm the faster I'll be able to thread it through. Are you ready?" I nodded my head but soon regretted it as she pierced the skin to put the needle through. I would have gladly token the alcohol any day.

I covered my mouth with the towel muffling my agony filled screams as she held my leg down and continued sewing. The pain was unbearable; I wasn't sure how my body was handling the pain. I was in so much pain that I heard a loud ringing in my ear and sweat was pouring down my body. It could have been seconds, minutes, hours for all I knew. I wanted to claw the needle from her hands and throw it as far as I could away from me. Maria quickly but efficiently finished the stitches and bandaged them. After she cleaned up the mess she handed me four 350 milligrams if ibuprofen and a glass of water. Due to my huge body weight I tended to need more than normal. I quickly gulped down the water and pills and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**~FLFCM~**

**Two Days after the encounter with James & Victoria**

I moved around on the crinkled paper of the bed in the room waiting for the doctor to see me. I scratched at the itchy paper gown and sighed. Maria had talked to a doctor who had owed her a favor for saving her job a while back and she had managed to talk her into seeing me charge free. I was glad that I was able to see a doctor because as much as I didn't want to admit it to Maria my leg was killing me. I heard a knock on the door and I sat up wincing and clenching my teeth in pain.

"Mrvster Black may I come in?" I cleared my throat "Ahh, yeah." The door opened and in walked and a tall leggy blonde with a Russian accent walked in. "Mrvster Blahck how you do?" I smiled slightly but winced as pain shot through my leg "Ahh well doctor…?" she shook her head "I'm so sorvy I'm Dohcktor Carhmen Dehnali." She had a heavy authentic Russian accent and I wondered just how she had become and Doctor in America yet alone Los Angeles then I dawned on me "I know this is irrelevant but are you by some chance related to Tanya Denali?"

She nodded her head and smile "Yves, she's my yongver sister." I nodded. "Well Doctor Carmen Denali to answer your question. I'm not doing well at all. My leg is in immense pain." She nodded and scribbled away onto a note pad, placing the note pad on the counter she washed her hands and gloved them before walking over to me "O'vkay. Levt's me have a look." I pulled up the gown to reveal the sickly purple and red swollen wound.

She lightly pressed around the area. I swore if she pressed on my leg once more I was going to rip her fingers out of her hand sockets. She shook her head and moved away. "Vwell Mrvster Blahck you've gotska invection vhere the stitches veren't sterile. It'vs not that bad." I groaned great maybe I should have grew some and listened to Maria about going to the hospital.

"Well that has to be good news at least I know I won't have to have my leg amputated." I joked. She snorted "Vwell Mrvster Blahck Vwhat I'm going to treat your wound. I'm going to have a nurse come and remove your sutures, and rinse the vound with a saline solution. After that you'll need a tetanus vaccination, new sutures and I'll put you on a nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory medication vor your pain. You can visit the receptionist to schedule your vollw-up appointment vithin 48 hours to come have your sutures removed."

I smiled "Thanks Doctor Carmen Denali." She nodded "Your Velcome Mrvster Blahck give my love to Mahria." I nodded as the doctor headed out the door. I was glad that it wasn't as bad as it felt. Since I was on PTO also known as "Paid to Be Off" I was still getting paid for being off. I was glad that my being hurt wasn't interfering with me getting Victoria and James money. I had a lot of hard working to do if I was going to come up with there money.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's the end of chapter seven! I know I said that the first four reviewers would get previews but I was finally able to get dig a little hole through my writers block. I promise the next chapter the first four reviewers will get a sneak peek of chapter eight. Review your hearts out!  
>Love, FiveStar(:<strong>


	14. Petition

**A/N: This isn't the next update sorry but It'll becoming soon!**

**Please sign this petition!**

Make sure to copy and paste the petition below to make it your own story... We need this petition going around through everyone who is an active member on FF.

The administrators are, as of June 4th, going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many others, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply hasn't been added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

FiveStarReader

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

NerdyLyssa

Faberry's-Knight

CancerChikkie

No Llores

Don'tLetTheRainBringYouDown

LaVonne Cullen

brittaniecullen7

gemma loves edward

Vampire_edward96

berdb

angieluvzdecullens

Tonia L

rpattzluver1234AkAOklahoma Rose

xx lj xx

detsinbaby

Review this Story

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	15. Update Info

**A/N: **Hi my beloved readers! I know you were all looking Forward to this being an Update and I was looking forward to getting the next chapter up. So I will explain. I currently have a good bit of Chapter Eight typed and saved on my flash drive (Since my computer will not save it) anyways I've been typing the chapter but my Microsoft has crashed. I reinstalled it but for some odd reason I can't access Chapter Eight but I can access every other document. So I'm using my little sisters laptop for the time being and she rarely lets me do that since she chats on web cam with her friends a lot. I wouldn't have much trouble with computers but mine is an late 90's to the early 2000's computer and my sister has an 2008 HP Laptop. Also I have a new job that I've been doing for about four weeks now. I work on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and alternate Fridays. So I try to write during my lunch break but that's only an hour. I've also been stressed out lately due to a lot of family issues. I know it seems like I'm making up excuses but I promise I'm not. The reviews and Alerts I get from you all are so wonderful. You all have no clue how much it means to me that you all like FLF&CM. It motivates me to keep writing and to write more. So I promise once I have a solid computer to work with I will have the next chapter up. Thank you all for being patient and sticking with me.

**Love, FiveStarReader(: **


	16. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm SO sorry that this chapter is so late! I thought with school being out I would be free but I was wrong. I am working part time at Retina's Associate an Eye doctor office in my town and by me being 16 and in school during the fall I only train part time which is in the morning from 7 A.M to 11 A.M. After that I have to come home and start on an online class called Joshua's Law. If you all aren't familiar with it, It is an program that my state requires teens the age of 16 who are getting their drivers license to complete 30 hours and 10 units of this program. And I have to study for the ACT, So that is what my evenings and nights consist of until I finish the units. I'll make it up to you all by tripling the chapters how about that. Sooo Thanks to:**

**- toocute24 - Emilie12 - Stephanie Dainiak Cullen - TwihardForever18 - babycakes10121 -**

**-lexybug94-**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

Alice and Rosalie were still trying to convince me that going home right now would not be the best thing. I grabbed more clothes off of the hangers and folded them laying them into my bag. "Bells are you sure? You have too much going on this week." I continued packing as I walked to my bathroom gathering my toiletries. "Yes I'm sure. I don't care what is going on just reschedule it."

Rose groaned "Bella you have so many TV show that have booked you to be on." I threw everything into my bag as I stopped "I don't care about the television shows right now. I have too much going on right now. I'm stressed out! I miss my home, my horses, and especially my family! I haven't seen Seth in two months. I just need a few weeks to clear my mind." they sighed and nodded.

"Okay I'll call and reschedule everything but you will be swamped when you get back. I'll call the airport and get you on the next red eye. Rose and I will look after your place until you get back." I gasped "Ali you and Rose have to come. Ali you know daddy loves you and it would be an amazing surprise for Jasper and I have a feeling that Rose and Emmy just may be what each other need. Plus Rose hasn't seen the farm yet." Ali smiled "You know Rose and I can only stay for a few days. We are meeting up with Donna Karan. She's helping Rose and I start our own fashion line." I nodded "Ohh I forgot about that. Well at least you'll have a couple of days of stress free relaxation."

Alice squealed "Yay! I've got to go pack." Ali said her goodbyes and rushed out the door to head home and pack. I smiled "So what do you say Rose?" she smiled "Fine I'll go but I don't know about hooking up with your brother. It would be kind of weird." I squealed "Okay, go home and pack. Call Ali if you don't know what to pack but trust me you'll love Emmy." She hugged me and headed out. After both Ali and Rose were gone I grabbed my and texted Felix and Alec telling them to pack a bag that they were to come with me. I packed my two rolling suitcase, my two huge duffle bags, small duffle bag and switched the belongings in my purse over to my matching black and white polka dotted backpack.

I grabbed my luggage and drug it into the living room and laid it with the three huge packing boxes that contained the gifts for my family. After everything was packed I headed back to my room and grabbed my Tennessee Vols sweat pants, jacket and pair of cotton boy shorts laying them on my bed and headed to the bathroom.

Stripping out of my sweaty work out clothes I jumped in the shower scrubbing away the sweat and grim from my work and washing my hair clean. After fifteen minutes I was finally clean. I climbed out of the shower wrapped in a huge white towel and walked out into my bedroom. I quickly dried off and dressed in my sweats. I pulled the tangles out of my hair and fishtail braided my hair. Grabbing a pair of ankle socks out of the drawer, I pulled them on and ran to my closet to grab my white fluffy Marilyn bedroom boots. I climbed on the bed and turned on some mindless sitcom until Alice, Rosalie, Felix, and Alec got here.

**~FLFCM~**

Forty Five minutes into the television show there was a bang on my door. I climbed off of my bed and ran to get the door. When I opened it Ali, Rose, Felix, and Alec were standing there "wow you all got here at the same time. That's a first." Ali chuckled "We had one of the drivers to take us home and pick all of us up." I smiled "Smart. Okay we can get everything loaded. Felix, Alec if you don't mind helping taking my things down to the SUV while I lock everything up." Felix winked "It'd be my pleasure."

I giggled and rolled my eyes "Felix flirting with the boss won't get the job done." He chuckled and he and Alec began to haul my things down to the car. I wrote down a few instructions for the housekeepers that would be by during the week and hit the lights out. I grabbed my backpack, phone, and keys and headed to the lobby dragging the last suitcase. When we reached the lobby I tossed Garret the extra key to my truck and place.

"Garrett if you don't mind could you pull my truck into the inside lot we really have to go." He smiled "Go I'll get it. You're really excited to be going home I can tell you miss it." I smiled and kissed his cheek "Thanks Gar-Bear your amazing!" I blushed and we headed to the SUV. Alec grabbed the last suitcase from me and loaded it into the car. I smiled "Thank you guys so much!" Ali and Rose climbed in first and I after them. Felix closed the door as him and Alec headed to the front. I hooked my seat belt and laid my head back on the seat. I turned towards Ali as she spoke "So everything is either rescheduled or canceled until they can work something out." I smiled "Thanks Ali." The car started up and I turned my head to look out the window.

**~FLFCM~**

Thirty minutes later we arrived at the airport. Felix and Alec unloaded everyone's things onto a cart as Ali passed out the tickets. "Here, we are at gate G6. Luckily they had one red eye leaving out for Tennessee." I pulled on my Tennessee Vols hat and Ray Bans trying to be discreet as possible incase there were any lurking paparazzi. We took our tickets and headed towards our gate. We gave our ticket to the ticket collector and went through bag checks. We got the customary security check; which we all did the full body scan just to get through quicker. Once we were done with the customary procedures we headed to the plane and were lead to our first class seats.

I settled in my seat to get comfy as I pulled out my ipod and stuck in my earphones. I smiled when "I'm going home" by Chris Daughtry started playing. It had been a favorite song of mine, more so now since I was really going home. I slipped up the hood of my jacket closed my eyes and basked in the sound of Chris's raspy but oh so amazing voice. I was happy to be going home I smiled as I let the darkness swallow me and lull me to sleep.

**~FLFCM~**

When we pulled up to our dirt road in the limousine I had called to escort us out to the farm I almost peed myself with happiness, everyone was laughing at my excitement. We made the slow almost torturous drive down the dirt road. I would ask the driver to speed up but he said his boss would be upset if he his car was damaged by our dirt road. I sighed giving the driver a break. As soon as the car pulled up into the yard I climbed over everyone and scrambled out of the car.

When I was out of the car I looked up on the porch to see Daddy, Emmett, and Seth all sitting there. Daddy and Emmy had expressions of complete shock on their faces. I sprinted to the porch and Emmy took the stairs two at time and reached me in a few quick strides. I jumped into his open arms as he pulled me into a hug "EMMY!" he hugged me tight in one of his bear hugs, my feet off the ground as he spun me around. I squealed as I twanged and popped his head "I CAN'T BREATHE AND I'M GOING TO THROW UP WITH ALL THE SPINNING YOU'RE DOING KNUCKLE HEAD!" he chuckled and sat me down.

I stumbled as he helped me regain my balance and twanged "Belly I can't believe you're here." I smiled "I thought you weren't going to be able to come visit for a while." I nodded and twanged out before I sprinted to the porch and into my daddy's waiting arms. "I wasn't but I took a much needed break." I hugged my dad tight as I twanged taking in his woods and outdoorsy smell "Daddy I've missed you so much!" he smiled and I heard the tears in his voice. "Hey baby girl I've missed you too." I pulled back and looked at his face. "Daddy are you crying." He chuckled and scrubbed at his face "Isabella Marie what's so wrong if a grown man cries when his baby girl comes home." I giggled "Nothing at all daddy."

I turned around when I heard Seth call my name "Bee." I squealed and bent down to pick him up kissing his cheek "Sethy, Bee has missed you so much! I can't believe how big you've gotten!" he grinned his little toothless grin as I sat him on my hip. I looked up to see Alice and Rosalie make their way up the stairs. "Alice honey how are you! You look great." She smiled as she hugged Charlie "I'm good and you don't look to shabby yourself."

He laughed as Emmy boomed out "Look at you little pixie you're still a sprout." He pulled her into a bear hug. She giggled "Em put me down for I die from with squished lungs." He chuckled and sat her down. When she was firmly planted on the ground she slapped the back of his head. "Ouch! You and Belly just will not give me a break."

I laughed as I spoke "Oh! Daddy, Emmy this is also one of my best friends and hair dressers Rosalie Hale." Emmy and turned to look at her and daddy spoke "Well nice to meet you." She smiled as she stuck her hand out. I giggled and daddy chuckled and pulled her into a hug. "That's not how we do it down here in the south." She smiled as I looked over at Emmy and his mouth was opened.

I giggled "Emmy close your mouth for you catch flies." I twanged out as he flushed but then was back to his normal self and then he spoke to Rose. He was turning on the southern charm to the max. "Hi I'm Emmett McCarty Swan it's nice to meet you. If you need someone to show a beautiful woman like your self around I'm your man." He kissed her hand and she blushed beet red." I smiled at Ali. She squealed as Felix and Alec walked onto the porch with my luggage.

My dad smiled "Felix, Alec nice to see you young men again. I hope you're taking good care of my baby girl." I blushed as they spoke "Yes sir we are." I cleared my throat "you guys can just sit them upstairs in my room. I have to change out of my sweats." They nodded "Yes Miss. Swan." I groaned.

"You guys how many times do I have to tell you." They chuckled "Bella just kidding." I nodded and we walked into the house. I was still holding Seth on my hip; he was sucking his thumb with his head laid on my shoulder. I smiled as I pulled teasingly at his thumb "Sethy what have I told you about sucking your thumb." He grinned as we walked in the living room.

Felix and Alec walked in with the boxes of gifts. "What do we do with these?" I smiled "Please sit them right over by the table." They sat them down and spoke "Is there anywhere for us to put our luggage." I gasped "Oh let me show you to your room. Rose and Ali I'll show you yours too." Ali stood up and I looked over at Rose who was still talking with Emmy.

"Rose." I called as she blushed and stood up. I held on to Sethy as I left the living room with everyone following me. I lead Felix to the first guest room on the right, Alec to the third and then had Alice and Rosalie follow me. When we walked into my room Rose gasped "Bells it's beautiful!" I smiled and spoke "Thanks. Our house has been in the family since my dad was little. He grew up in this house. It still has the same layout and things but it was recently renovated. Me and momma had blueprints and layouts drawn for just about every room but we never got time to start on it but Daddy, Emmy, and I renovated around the time that I started on Sethy's nursery."

She smiled "Well it's beautiful your mom would have loved it." I nodded as I took in my room. It was the same way I had left it a few months ago. "I know she would have." I smiled and spoke "M'kay now let me show you to your room. Well Ali you know where yours is." They grabbed their bags and followed me. I led Rose to the second guest room as Ali went to her room across from mine.

I opened the door and she smiled. The room was huge with purple and white flowers. She squealed "I love it! It's so beautiful." I smiled "Well I'm glad. Okay now get dressed in something comfy. I want to show you around the barn and then around town." She smiled guiltily and spoke "Uhhh well I was thinking about letting Emmett show me around. I mean if that's okay with you." I squealed and hugged her "I knew you would like him! I could see it on both of ya'lls face. I mean since when does Rosalie Hale blush." She blushed and spoke more confidently, all shyness gone "Yeah. He is so sexy! I love that southern charm of his what I wouldn't give to be wrapped up in those tight strong arms of his an-" I covered her mouth "mnm nope Rose don't even go there! He's my brother I don't want those images in my head. Now get ready I have a surprise for you in my room when you're dressed." She smiled and nodded.

I headed back to my room with Sethy in my arms. He was sucking on his thumb and he had fallen asleep in my arms. His face resting in the crook of my neck and he was snoring lightly. I smiled as I kissed his cheek and laid him in the middle of my bed and he curled up with my pillow. I grabbed my luggage as I rambled through it.

I pulled out a pair of Abercrombie shorts, a white form fitting tank top, and my toiletry bag. I grabbed a pair of light blue boy shorts and the matching bra. I headed into the bathroom and turned the shower on. I stripped out of my sweats, unbraided my hair and stepped under the hot water. I used my strawberry body wash and began scrubbing the grim of the airplane from my body. I washed my hair and climbed out of the shower.

I quickly dried off and slipped on my panties and bra. I looked out the bathroom window. It was about early morning here. I began brushing my hair. I plugged in my blow dryer. Deciding to blow dry it since I rarely had time to blow dry it when I was in the city. I slipped on my top and shorts. I gathered everything and put it back into my toiletry bag.

I smiled at my reflection. I was so happy to be home. I blow dried my hair loving the feeling of the heat on my scalp. Once my hair was dried I brushed it out and pulled it into a high ponytail. When I was home I always wore it up. I motioned my arms and legs, and added a little of strawberry lip gloss. I unplugged everything and headed back into my room. I put everything back into my bag grabbed a pair of black socks and zipped my bag back.

I stepped into my john Deere boots and my camo belt with the Chevy truck belt buckle. I yawned and peeped out the curtain. It looked like I could get in a quick nap. I looked up when I heard a knock on my door. I smiled when I saw Rose. She had on a grey strapless shirt that had buttons and frills at the top, a pair of shorts with a thin belt, and running shoes. Her hair was in spiral curls and half was clipped in the back. "Aww Rose you look gorgeous! You look like you could fit in here, but in some kind of super model way."

She snorted "Sure." I rolled my eyes "Okay let me give you your surprise." I pulled the box I had put under the bed and handed to her. She smiled when she saw that It was from Volterra. She grabbed it and opened it. She squealed when she saw the short suede brown ankle cowboy boots. "Bella you shouldn't have these are gorgeous! I love them."

She smiled as I spoke "Well I bought Ali a pair the first time she came with me home. It's only fair that I got you a pair." She nodded "M'kay let me put them on and meet Em down stairs." I arched my brow. "Ohh so your on a nickname basis now. I knew you two were perfect for each other." She laughed and walked out. I climbed up on my bed, kicking my boots off and pulled Seth in my arms. He snuggled closer to my body. Maybe I could catch a little catnap. I closed my eyes and fell into the best sleep I had in a while.

**~FLFCM~**

I groaned as I felt something squish my belly. I groggily rubbed my eyes and looked up. I felt a pat on my cheek and another squish "BEE!" I looked to see Seth sitting on my belly. He jumped again and patted my cheek. I giggled and sat up pulling him with me "What is it Sethy?" he smiled.

"Bee wakey wakey." I giggle "You want me to wake up? But I was having a nice nap." He smiled and pointed towards my old guitar case. "Bee pay!" I smiled and lifted him off my tummy and walked to my guitar case. I opened it and ran my hand over the neck and strings.

I hadn't played my old guitar since momma had died. She was the one to teach me how to play and when I could finally play good she bought me my first guitar. I loved it. She had even sewn me a patchwork guitar strap. I was still tracing my guitar when Seth spoke "Bee." I looked up and smiled. I took a few deep breaths. If Seth wanted me to play then I would. I couldn't deny my baby brother when he wanted something. I carefully pulled my guitar out of it's case and slipped it over my head.

I picked Seth up sitting him on my hip. "Well Sethy I guess Bee will just have to play for you but first let's go see what daddy is doing." I held Seth on my hi as I made my way down stairs. When I reached the living room I smiled as I saw daddy and Ali sitting on the couch. "What are you and Seth doing?" I smiled as I ruffled his hair. "Me this little booger here took a nap and he decided that once he was woke that I should be too. So he decided to bounce on my belly and yell my name." Daddy chuckled "Well you do have him spoiled Bells." I shrugged "He wants me to play for him. So I'm going to play is song." Ali squealed.

"Ohh Bells I want to hear it! Please play it." I blushed an spoke "Really?" she nodded "Yes and you have to do the dance too, you know Sethy loves it." I smiled as I sat Seth down, kissed his nose and pulled my guitar around. Daddy gasped "Is that the guitar your momma bought you." I nodded. He smiled "You haven't played it since she passed away." I smiled "I know but Sethy wanted me to play it for him and I can't deny him when he wants me to play." Sethy patted my leg. I giggled "Okay Sethy Bee is going to play your song.

He smiled as I began strumming on my guitar. I smiled and began to hum. Seth grinned and it made my heart swell and I began to sing:

**Brother mine, don't you cry**

**Brother mine, dry your eyes**

**Rest your head close to my heart **

**Never to part, brother of mine**

I swayed as I dance in a circle and wiggled my body.

**Little one when you play, **

**Don't you mine what they say**

**Let those eyes sparkle and shine **

**Never a tear, brother of mine**

Seth was grinning from ear to ear as I sung and dance around our living room.

**Little one when you play, **

**Don't you mine what they say**

**Let those eyes sparkle and shine, **

**never a tear brother of mine**

**If they knew sweet little you they'd end up loving you too**

**All those people who scold you, what'd they'd give just for the right to hold you too**

I changed the key as I strummed louder and ruffled Seth's hair and tickled his toes.

**From you head to your toes**

**You're not much, goodness knows**

**But you're so, precious to me **

**Cute as can be, brother of mine**

I climbed on the couch and swayed around.

**brother of mine **

**all those people who scold you, what'd they'd give just for the right to hold you too**

I jumped back off the couch strumming quieter on my guitar.

**From your head to your toes**

**You're not much, goodness knows**

**But your so, precious to me**

**Cute as can be, brother of mine**

**Yeah, brother of mine**

I strummed even quieter letting it linger, picked it back up and I held the last note

**brother of mine**

I just stood there as I let the last note blend into the air. Seth clapped and ran to me hugging my knees. I hung my guitar back around my back as Ali and Daddy clapped. I giggled as Seth yelled "Bee pay again! Again Bee!" I swooped him into my arms "Sethy Bee has something she need to go do." He pouted and gave me his signature puppy dog pout, his lips jutted out and quivering as he whispered "Pease Bee."

I stared at him and sighed "Fine! I swear Sethy I will regret ever teaching you my little trick, booger." Daddy laughed right along with Ali "Bells that boy has you wrapped around his finger." I kissed his cheek "I know but I can't resist." Ali was about to speak when her phone rung. She answered and squealed and I knew it had to be one person. Jasper Whitlock.

"Jazzy! I've missed you to! Yes I'm over at Charlie's. Sure I'll be waiting." I giggled it was always easy to understand a one way conversation when Ali was involved. She hung up right as I spoke "So I take that meaning Jazz is coming over?" she squealed "Yes!"

I giggled "Nice, well I'm about to go see Mystery and Clue. Ali while I am at it. . ." she cut me off before I could finish "Superstar I know I promise I'd go riding with you but I have to see Jazzy." I smiled "Okay I'm holding you to it." She nodded as I hugged daddy and picked up Seth. "You're coming with me. I promise to play your song later. Kay?" he smiled and kissed my cheek "That's my boy." I grabbed my guitar and ran upstairs to grab my music journal. I swung my guitar onto my back and headed out to the barn.

When Seth and I reached the barn I quickly hurried to the far end of the stall. Mystery began to neigh and huff when He saw me. I opened the stall door and walked in. Mystery blew on my hair and I smiled and kissed his muzzle when he nuzzled my cheek. "Hey boy how are you. I've missed you too." He whined as I walked out the door and sat Seth down on a patch of straw. "Stay right here Sethy Bee will be right back." He was sucking his thumb and playing with the straw. I walked back to the front and headed to the tackle room.

I headed to my locker and grabbed my tackle box; that contained my comb, brush, lead rope, hoof brush, and reigns. I hooked it onto my arm as I slid Seth's helmet onto my other shoulder and pulled my saddle off of it's stand. I closed the locker with my foot and headed back to Mystery's stall. When I got there I smiled at Sethy as he was on the tip of his toes trying to pet MooMoo. I loved that name. it was the name of our black and white paint horse that I had bought for Sethy.

When Sethy had first saw him he thought he was a cow. He didn't know how to say cow at the time so he would say MooMoo. So when Seth saw him he said MooMoo and it just stuck. I laid my saddle on the wall as I opened Mystery's stall. "Come on Sethy." He turned around, smiled and ran into the stall. I closed the door and opened my tackle box, grabbing the brush to brush out Mystery's coat.

I combed the tangles from his mane and tail, and checked his hooves for rocks and scrubbed his hooves with the hoof brush. After about forty five minutes of cleaning Mystery and his stall I was done. I had really enjoyed it and apparently Mystery did too. I reached over and grabbed the saddle and slid it up onto Mystery's back. It was a western Mossy Oak Camo saddle with matching reins, halter and lead rope. I buckled the saddle and made sure it was tight as I slipped on the halter.

I slid the reins over the halter before I fastened it. Once Mystery was saddled I looked at Seth who was playing with my neon orange lead rope. I giggled "Sethy come let's go for a ride." He smiled and ran over to me. I picked him up and slipped my guitar on my back. I quickly climbed onto Mystery and held Seth's helmet as I opened the stall door. I clucked my tongue and Mystery began walking.

I kept him at a slow pace as we made it outside. When I got out of the stable I jumped off Mystery and slid Seth's helmet on. I knew my dad hated when I rode without one but I really hated wearing the helmet. I stuck my feet in the bridles and swiftly lifted myself back onto Mystery's back. Sethy smiled as I grabbed the reins, clucked my tongue and tapped Mystery's side with my feet. Mystery started off into a light canter but I snapped the reins lightly to let him know to pick up the pace. I smiled when he began galloping across the yard.

I loved riding. The feeling of the wind blowing through my hair, the feel of the sun beaming on my skin, and the feeling of freedom. But there was nothing that I loved more than riding with Seth. We rode until we reached the lake. I smiled and pulled down on the reins a little tighter and spoke "Whoa boy" and Mystery slowed down.

We rode until we reached the lake. I smiled when I looked over to the huge oak tree to see momma's grave still fenced and surrounded by beautiful wild flowers. I stood up and swung myself over and onto the ground. When I got down I pulled Seth down and grabbed Mystery's reins and held Seth's hand. Seth and I walked around for a few minutes cooling Mystery down and made it over to momma's grave. I draped the reins over Mystery's back and pulled off his saddle. I pulled my music journal from inside my guitar strap and opened the fence.

I sat down on a patch of grass and pulled Seth beside me. I smiled and took a deep breathe. "Hey momma it's me again; Bella. I know I haven't been here in a while and I'm sorry about that. Things have been going okay but not as good as they could be but I'm not going to worry you over it. I hope you're having a great birthday in heaven. Sethy's here with me. He's grown so much! Oh momma it's still hard to get over the fact that you're gone. I hate that you'll never be here to experience the big moment of Seth's life and not on his but also Mine and Emmett's life. You've never even met Sethy!" tears were rolling down my cheeks but I continued to speak.

"I just hate how it feels like he's been robbed of that experience. He's never going to get to see your face, sleep in your arms, or here you sing to him." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "But I'm moving on from that subject. I want to play you a song that I wrote. You inspired me and when I'm inspired the words just flow." I pulled my guitar around and flipped through my music journal until I found the song.

I cleared my throat, took a deep breath and began to strum. I kept strumming for a few minutes just playing the melody and then I began to sing:

**It was two weeks after the day I turned sixteen**

**All dressed in black**

**Going to the church that night**

**I had your box of memories in the passenger seat**

**Wildflowers in a sash, some old and, some new**

**And when the church doors opened up wide**

**I pulled my hair down**

**Trying to hide the tears**

**Oh I just couldn't believe it**

**I heard trumpets from Daddy's old band**

**And the flowers fell out of my hand…**

I poured my heart and soul into the song as I sung.

**Momma why'd you leave me**

**Why'd you have to go?**

**I was counting on forever, now I'll never know**

**I can't even breathe**

**It's like I'm looking from a distance**

**Standing in the background**

**Everybody's saying, you're not coming home now**

**This can't be happening to me**

**This is just a dream**

The tears were streaming as I sung. My voice was loud, clear and full of passion as I sung.

**Momma why'd you leave me**

**why'd you have to go?**

**I was counting on forever, now I'll never know**

**I can't even breathe**

**It's like I'm looking from a distance**

**Standing in the background**

**Everybody's saying, you're not coming home now**

**This can't be happening to me**

**This is just a dream**

Once I was close to the end I changed the melody of the guitar and sung the last few notes holding the high notes perfectly.

**Oh,**

**Momma why'd you leave me**

**Why'd you have to go?**

**I was counting on forever, now I'll never know (high note)**

**Oh, now I'll never know**

**It's like I'm looking from a distance**

**Standing in the background**

**Everybody's saying, you're not coming home now**

**This can't be happening to me**

**This is just a dream Oh, this is just a dream Just a dream Yeah, Yeah.**

I finished playing the harmony and humming the last few notes and the song was over. I knew I had tears streaming down my cheeks. I quickly swiped at my face before Seth could see and become upset. I took a deep breath and was soon able to talk "momma I hoped you liked the song. I wanted you to her it and I hope you're having and amazing birthday in heaven." I stood up and swung my guitar over my shoulder, grabbed my music journal as Seth stood up grabbing my hand. "Come on Sethy let's go find Mystery."

I blew a kiss and momma's grave and walked out closing the fence. I clucked my tongue as we walked over to the bank of the lake just taking in the warm weather. I walked over to a patch of grass "Mystery come here boy." I heard him whinny and turned around as he nudged my head with his muzzle. I giggled and kissed his muzzle. "Good boy." I lead him back to the oak and redressed him.

I swiftly grabbed the stirrup and stuck my foot into the bridle and threw pulled myself onto his back. I grabbed Seth and snapped his helmet back, making sure he was safe and snug in front of me. Taking the reins I gently squeezed my legs and shifted the reins a little to the right so he knew to head back to the house. After ten minutes of riding we were back at the barn.

I rode into the opening of the arena and pulled Seth down. I kissed his hair, climbed down and began unsaddling Mystery. I closed the gate to the arena and Seth and I went to grab my tackle box. When we returned I grabbed my brush and did a nice thorough brushing of him to remove and sweat that was on him. Once the task was finished I lead him to the pasture along with the other horses to graze. I refilled the water trough, checked once more that the gate was closed and locked.

Seth giggled when I scooped him up into my arms and ran to the house. My guitar hitting jiggling the whole entire time. When I reached the porch I sat Sethy on my hip and walked in to the house. I headed into the living room and Emmy, Rose, Jazz, and Ali were all sitting on the couch looking over some papers. It seemed that they hadn't heard when I walked in. I shrugged and twanged out "Hey ya'll."

They all jumped and began scrambling to clear whatever had been on the table. I walked over to the fluffy couch by the fireplace and sat Sethy down. I plopped my butt down and laid back. "So what were ya'll trying to hide from me but failed miserably to do. Also where's Felix and Alec." Ali spoke "They are out running a few errands for Rose and I."

I looked between the two of them back and forth and nodded but I wasn't convinced enough. But I decided to just go with it. "Now what are ya'll hiding." Emmett spoke and I knew for sure they were up to something. "Belly you know I love you. And I'm your Emmy Bear right?" I nodded and glared I knew they were up to no good if Emmett pulled the Emmy Bear card. "Yes. But what'd you do?"

He took a deep breath and spoke out quickly "well I kind of told Marcus – you remember Marcus don't you? Duh, of course you do. You used to ride at the stadium- but anyways I told him that I could get you to play at the horse show tomorrow. We had this bet. He said he could get Tanya Denali to play – said she was dating one of his buddies- but she's banned from playing at the stadium now but the bet isn't over until I can get you to do it."

I jumped up from the rug "So now I'm the rebound in my hometown to my biggest rival in the music industry! Tanya Denali queen on pop! That's bullsh-" I looked down at Seth catching myself before I cursed in front of him "That's bull crap, I have every nerve to rip Marcus a new one. I need to blow off some steam. I'm going t throw a few punches at the punching bag." I ran upstairs to my dad's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Daddy do you by any chance know where the old boxing gear is?" he arched his brow. I whined "come on daddy I just need to blow off some stream." He smiled "Fine, it's in the closet." I hugged him I ran to grab the bag with the boxing gear. "Thanks daddy." He chuckled "Your welcome baby girl. I remember the first day Em dressed you in the gear and ya'll spared out in the arena. I was so proud of you the first time you were able to pin Emmett." I blushed and was about to head out the door. "Don't forget to wear your head piece."

I groaned "Daddy I've got it as many times as I've done this I know the routine. Jeez you're worse than Emmy." I twanged as I kissed his cheek and ran down stairs and out the front door. Once I was out the door I headed to the tree in the yard where the punching back was hanging. I quickly opened the gym bag and opened a new mouth guard, slipped it in, pulled on my boxing gloves, and clipped on my head guard." I shook the punching bag making sure it was sturdy and then I took a whack at it.

I smiled and took another whack and before I knew it I was punching the bag with rapid constant hits. It would bounce and hit the tree but I would hit before I could get knocked to the ground. The bag had just hit the tree when I heard Emmy call my name "Belly!" I looked away and was almost hit with the punching bag but I knocked it back. I smiled in sweet success until Emmett started yelling annoyingly "Belly-Boo! Belly! Bells! Bellaaaaaaaa! Bella Marie"

I figured he would stop calling if I wasn't answering so I continued to punch "Isabella! Isabella Marie! Dang it, Isabella Marie Swan!" I turned around and yelled "What Emmy! What do you want." I was caught off guard and was hit with the punch bag. I went flying to the ground and landed on my butt with whoosh sound leaving my mouth. He came running over and jumped the fence and for the first time I saw that he had his old boxing bag in his hand.

He had a silly expression on his face. I knew he was trying not to laugh at me. But that pissed me off further since it had been his fault I got hit and my butt was killing me. "Well I was going to ask if you wanted to spare but since you were beat up by the punching bag then I'm sure you can't handle me. I remember we used to have so much fun and you always loved sparing with me." I slowly stood up and pulled my mouth piece out. "Fine you're such a smart Alec I'm sure if I wasn't distracted by you then I wouldn't have taken a hit by the punch bag but we'll see how much you can handle."

He smiled and slipped on his gear, mouth piece and gloves. I knew that once he had his glove on he would go for an immediate attack with out warning . I dodged his had at the exact time his gloved hand came towards me. That was one thing that was good about sparing with Emmy he didn't hold back. He used all his strength on me. It taught me to toughen up. He didn't stop his attack and then he was charging towards me. I threw my foot up to kick him and he grabbed it and I fell to the ground with a loud "opph!" I recollected myself quick and rolled over, trapping his legs and tripping him to the ground.

He fell forward and as soon as he was on the ground I pounced on him, grabbing his arm twisting it behind his back. He was panting as I spoke "Are you going to tap?" he snorted and before I knew it he had pushed me back and I was to the ground again "I could ask you the same thing. I know your probably upset with me." I didn't stop before I swung to take a punch. I slide away from under his grip and jumped up.

I dodged his punch "I don't know what you're talking about." He dodged my punch and I was to busy trying to ignore his question as he threw one at me and I went flying. "Yes you do. I know it's about Jacob isn't it?" I jumped up and we circled each other "Heck daddy even knows. We know about you getting drunk, it was all over E-News- also I have to ask what the heck was going through your head when you were letting yourself get that drunk- anyways it was all over the news about you and Jacob. If you don't want to sing you don't have to but don't let some guy ruin your career."

I ran to tackle Emmy but he moved out of the way and I slid to the ground. I rolled over onto my back laying there breathing hard. "I don't know I was just hurt buy what happened with Jacob and I guess I wanted to prove to myself that it wasn't my fault even though I knew it wasn't my fault but I guess as soon as the alcohol kicked in all those rational thoughts went away." Emmy nodded.

"Yeah I have to admit when I saw it on E-News I was shocked. But what shocked me the most was finding out that he is married and has a kid." I felt the tears hot in my eyes, I pulled off my gloves, helmet, and mouth piece throwing them into the boxing bag. I was trying to keep my tears in and avoid Emmy's eyes but he came over and pulled my chin towards him. I looked away as my voice cracked.

"I was falling in love with him." Emmy nodded and pulled me into his arms. "I'm sorry I know you were. He better hope I never get a hold of him because he is one dead man when I do." I looked up at his face and couldn't hold it anymore. The tears began to spill "Emmy it hurt me! He was using me for my money. He has a b…beautiful four year old daughter. How could he do what he did to me and not feel bad! How could he stand to look in the face of that beautiful little girl and know that he was doing something so wrong."

Emmett smoothed my hair and kissed my forehead "I know and I'm sorry. I wish I could have been there to protect you when I saw you pull up into the yard I knew something was wrong. I know you love home more than anything but it was yours and Mom's dream for you to make it big and you would never do anything to ruin that chance so I knew that you would only be home unplanned like this if something was wrong. I'm sorry I pressured you into singing. You don't have to do it."

I sniffed "No Emmy I'll do it. You made a bet with Marcus and I'll do it to help you. I mean coming home I thought about getting away from singing but I used to love competing in the shows and singing in the talent shows. I'd do anything for something I love. Plus anyways since I've been home I've done a lot of singing so why not." He smiled and picked me up spinning us around "Woo Hoo!" he yelled in his booming voice.

I laughed and popped his head "Shut up you big oaf and put me down before I throw up with all the spinning you're doing." I twanged out. He rubbed his hands and put me down. "Man hands!" I stuck my tongue out at Emmy and I heard Ali yell "I told you Emmett!" I laughed as he headed back towards the house with the boxing gear.

When we reached the fence I handed daddy the bag as Ali giggled again "I Sooo told you Em!" Emmy snorted "Aww hush pixie! Belly knows I love her and she'd do anything for me plus I know her weakness." I glared as he moved towards me "Emmett don't you even dare." I twanged as he smiled mischievously. I backed up and ran towards Jasper as Emmy chuckled "Come on Belly it's just me." I squealed "Jazz help!" he laughed and spoke in his smooth thick husky voice "Bells I'd love to but Em is a big man." I tried to move but he pushed me over to Emmy and he began tickling me.

I was laughing so hard and was barely breathing as my face turned red. I gasped out through my laughter "Come one p…p…please Emmy stop!" he smiled as I squirmed trying to get away from his hands. "You have to say Emmy you're the best bubba in the world and you can kick my butt any day on the four wheeler trails." I laughed and shook my head from side to side. He kept tickling and I gasped.

"o..okay Emmy you're the best bubba…in the world…" I stopped still laughing as I saw Seth "Sethy." I giggled "C…Come help Bee!" he giggled and ran over grabbing Emmy's leg. Emmy stopped tickling me and pulled Seth into his arms and began tickling his tummy. I moved from Emmy's side and laughed as Sethy giggled out "Bee Bee Bee!" I smiled and took Sethy from Emmett's arm "Hey this is my Sethy." I swooped him into my arms and began blowing raspberries on his tummy.

He had always loved it even when he was just a few weeks old. I blew again "Sethy I could just eat you up." I put Seth down and Emmy pulled us both into a hug. I smiled and hugged him and pulled away. Rose squealed and smiled "Aww you guys are so adorable! I love your sibling bond!" Emmett blushed as we headed to the porch. I looked over at Emmett and spoke "Ohh Emmy next time you feel like knocking some sense into me wait until I'm not pissed to knock me on my butt because you know I'm going to keep coming right back and I'm pretty sure my butt will be severely bruised in tomorrow if not sooner."

He chuckled "Well I can't help that you're so stubborn." Jazz spoke as he tried to stifle his grin "Bells I've –" I cut him off "Shut it Jazz not one word!" Rose snorted an burst out laughing I ignored her and held my head high as I walked into the house. "Maybe you and Jazz should shut up I do have a nice right hook, Emmy can tell you all about that." I smirked as they both gulped. We had a seat and daddy sat beside me and burst out laughing "Bells I haven't seen you knocked on your back in a while. You were building up quite the tolerance to Em." I whined and twanged out "Daddy you're killing me! Emmy has gotten freakishly stronger!" daddy chuckled as he kissed my head

"Aww Bells you know your old man is just kidding." I smiled "I know. Now I'm about to make lunch it's been a while since I've cooked for anyone besides myself." They smiled "Sounds good to me." I nodded and headed into the kitchen straight to the fridge. I grabbed the makings for BLTs, Ham and cheese, and my favorite grilled cheese. I washed my hands and pulled out two frying pans.

I nodded as grabbed a cutting board and began slicing the ham and bacon. I stopped to prep my frying pan and went back to tending to the meats. By the time I had the ham and bacon sliced the frying pans were nice and hot. I placed a few slices of bacon into on frying pan and ham into another to let it cook. Everything was quiet except for the sizzling of the grease. I smiled as I worked in silence.

Once all the food was done I started on Seth's lunch. I grabbed a banana and cut it into small slices and sat it on his plate along with two mashed carrot sticks covered in ranch and two small cookies. I plated the food according to what everyone wanted. Charlie wanted two BLTs, Emmett requested a BLT and two ham and cheese, Alice and Rosalie both wanted grilled cheese and Jasper politely asked for a ham and cheese.

I sat the plates at the table and quickly prepared a veggie tray and dip. I smiled at the lunch, poured everyone a glass of sweet tea, filled Seth's sippy cup with lemonade and stepped back to admire the good job I did. Emmett scrolled to the door way and boomed in his loud voice scaring the crap out of me "Are you done because I'm starving!" I jumped and turned around. "Lord Emmy you scared me." He chuckled.

"Sorry." I nodded "Yeah it's done, I was just about to come and let everyone know." He stuck his head back out the door way "Foods done!" I smiled "Nice Emmy." Everyone headed into the kitchen with Rosalie towing Seth along on her hip. Charlie plopped down on his chair and I took Seth from rose and sat him in his high chair. "Smells good Bells." I blushed "Thanks Daddy." He hummed as I headed to get Sethy's food but stopped and turned around "Emmy if you touch my food it won't be pretty for you when I get back."

Everyone chuckled as I walked to grab Seth's plate and cup. I headed back and placed his things in front of him and headed to my seat. I sat down and everyone was quiet. I blushed as I twanged out "What?" they all mumbled something along the lines of good or great food. I thanked them but Rose and Ali were still staring at me I arched my brow and Ali spoke.

"You know Ben is going to kill you if you eat that." I looked at my yummy grilled cheese and back at Ali and Rose. Rose rolled her eyes "Come on Bells don't eat it. It's not worth the work out he is going to put you through. You know Ali can't keep a secret from Ben if he bribes her with Prada or Gucci." I tightened my lips and rolled my eyes.

"Okay you have a point but shouldn't I be able to indulge. Plus I'm the one who signs his pay checks not the other way around." Ali laughed "Well I think you indulged enough the other day. Besides Ben promised to let me take you to star bucks when you returned home to get a your favorite." I gasped "Are you serious! He's going to let me have a caramel chocolaty chocolate chip frappe with an extra shot of espresso." She nodded "Yes ma'am he also said he would allow you to splurge a little and go medium." I groaned.

"But he said that was only if you kept to your routine everyday." Rose added as I groaned again. "Dude Ali and Rose you two are killing me! Hurry take it away before I forget everything and scarf it down my throat." They took the sandwich and Emmy greedily grabbed for it. I got up from the table and stormed into the kitchen. I made a make shift salad and poured the last of my mango ginger vinaigrette onto the salad.

I headed back to the table and plopped into my seat. I scowled the whole entire time I was eating the salad. Alice and Rosalie found that horribly funny and snickered while Emmy was full on Belly laughing. I glared and rolled my eyes at them all. "When I get back to L.A I'm not only getting my frappe but I'm getting my cupcake too and all because I had to sit through this torture."

Rose snorted and Ali giggled as she held up her cell phone. I arched my brow but then saw that it was a text to Ben. I read the text as Ali giggled again.

**Ali – Guess what the funniest thing ever just happened here at Bella's home in Tennessee.**

**Ben – What would that be? Ha. **

**Ali – Superstar just made lunch for everyone and she made a grilled cheese for herself!**

**Ben - *Glare* Ali that isn't funny at all! Tell me Bella hasn't eaten it?**

**Ali – Lol, it is funny now because of your reaction and Um…Answer A?**

**Ben – That wasn't a answer choice. Did you tell her about our frappe deal?**

**Ali – yes I did. She said she was allowed to indulge.**

**Ben – Well tell her no frappe for her and her extra work out is scheduled when she returns.**

I groaned "Alice tell him right now that I did not!" she smiled evilly "Alive I'm serious! He had lost him mind if he thinks I'm doing an extra work out session when I return." She rolled her eyes "Fine " she texted him back reassuring him that I was eating a salad with the recommended dressing. I finished my salad and everyone was putting their plates in the sink.

I stood up and headed over to Seth. He was too adorable even though he was a mess. He had cheese on his cheeks, ranch covering his mouth and little orange bites of carrots. There were crumbs of cookie in his chocolate brown hair and he was drinking from his sippy cup. I sat his empty plate on the counter as he looked up at me and gave me the cutest smile ever. I giggled when he reached up for me at the same time I reached to pick him up. "Sethy you're a mess baby." I twanged as he giggled "Come on you need a bath."

He squirmed around in my arms. "no bath." I smiled "Sethy don't star with that. Bee's giving you a bath no matter what." He jutted out his bottom lip and crossed his arms giving me his puppy dog pout. I covered my eyes "Don't even try that Sethy you have to have a bath." He burst out crying and it broke my heart to see that but he still needed a bath. "Sethy don't throw a temper tantrum with me. I'll get daddy." He sniffed as the tears dripped down his face but he stopped screeching. It bought tears to my eyes.

I kissed his food covered cheek "Sethy how about Bee sings to you while you get a bath." His crying stopped and he smiled "Yay!" I rolled my eyes as we headed up the stairs "Sethy I have no clue what we're going to do with you." When we got to the bathroom I ran a warm bath with green apple bubbles. I stripped him down and put him in the water. I threw in a few bath toys that he liked playing with; rubber duck, toy boat, and the water cup. He splashed his hands in the water "Bee sing!" he splashed the water again this time splashing me in the face and soaking my shirt.

I squealed as Seth giggled "Sethy! It's a bath not a pool." I grabbed a wash cloth and soap "Okay Sethy Bee needs to wash you now. You're not to give me any trouble. Understand?" he giggled and nodded his head. I soaped up the wash cloth and started washing his body. But before I could finish he kicked water on me "Bee sing! Sing!" I sighed "Fine Sethy, stop I'll sing." I started singing and he calmed down and let me give him his bath.

I washed him making sure to remove all the food. Once his hair was washed and rinsed I sung the last verse and smiled. I grabbed his towel from the floor. "Come one Sethy time to get out." he pouted "No Sethy tay Bee sing." I laughed and lifted him out. He squirmed and kicked water on me as I wrapped him in his towel. I drained the water out of the tub and headed out the bathroom door.

When I reached Seth's room I laid him on the changing table and dried him off. I changed him into a diaper and picked his clothes out. I grabbed a pair of brown shorts, white polo button up; rolling the sleeves to his elbow, and slipped on his new John Deere Wellington camo boot. Once he was dressed I pulled the brush threw his hair. "Well Sethy you're all done. Now it's time for Bee to go get dolled up."

I kissed his cheeks and sat him on the floor. He looked up and smiled. I giggled and popped his bum softly "Run along and play now." he laughed and ran over to his toy box. I quietly left his room putting up the baby gate and headed into my room. When I walked into my room I was attacked by a pixie and a supermodel "Superstar it's time to get you ready for the show. We only have two hours so go shower." Rose tossed me a robe and pushed me into the bathroom.

I quickly started the shower and climbed in. I took extra time scrubbing my body to remove the dirt from the outdoor brawl Emmy and I had. I scrubbed my hair with my lavender and chamomile shampoo. After taking what felt like the shortest shower in history I stepped out of the shower. I pulled on my robe just as there was a bang on the door. "Superstar are you done!" Alice yelled through the door. I sighed and shook my head "So impatient." I opened the door and walked out "Yeah." she squealed and handed me a pair of black boy shorts and matching strapless bra. I slipped them on under the robe as I plopped down into the chair.

Rose began to probe at my hair "So I'm going to give you wavy curls. I'm not sure if I'm going to style it I guess we'll see what happens." Alice smiled and pulled out my travel case of show make up. Wait . When did she manage to get that past my eyes. I glared "Ali how in the world did you sneak that past me and I'm just wondering why did you bring it along anyways?" she smiled wirily and drug in three garment bags "Well you seeee I never go any where without making sure you're prepared. You never know when you'll be asked to perform."

I rolled my eyes, I would never stand her logic but it was best if I just went with the flow. Alice was usually never wrong. Ali started on my nails and makeup . "So Ali what do you have for me to wear?" she smiled and was about to speak before I interrupted her "Before you open up those bags I just want to let you know that there better not be any face elaborate dresses or sparkly skirts." she pouted "Why not?"

I rolled my eyes "First of all this is Tennessee and second this is a horse show. A place where animals poop where ever they want to and people are dressed in jeans and shorts. It's not an LA country club event." she sighed "Fineee!" I smiled and she started on my makeup adding brown eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara and a smudge of strawberry lip gloss.

Rose finished the last few curls and sprayed it with hairspray. Once I was done Ali headed to my closet to find a pair of boots. "Okay Bells I'm going to show you what Ali has all picked out for you." I nodded as she opened the first garment bag. She pulled out a ruffled blue eyelet dress with a light brown ribbon belt. the second bag she pulled out a light pink spaghetti strap eyelet dress with white lace and last the third garment bag was pulled open.

I smiled when I saw the strapless white eyelet dress, and there was a brown metal bow stretch belt hanging from the hanger. Ali bounced over with a pair of Volatile Denver boots. I smiled and pointed to the third garment bag and she squealed. "That's exactly what I had planned for you to wear plus it works wonder for your country girl swagger." I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Ali why do you have me sit here and go through which outfit I want to wear every time when you already have the one that I'm suppose to wear picked out. I mean come on you even had my makeup done before I saw the outfits." she giggled "I just love to see what you like the best. I mean most of the times you do choose what I have for you originally to wear."

I smiled as Ali and Rose unzipped the dress and helped my slipped it on. Once I had the dress on I slipped on my socks and boots. Ali pulled me into the bathroom to look in the full body mirror. I smiled widely. It was a really cute outfit. The dress hugged my curves and flowed in all the right places. "Aww Ali-cat and Rose you two did a good job! I love ya'll!" I laughed and walked back into my room.

"Alice so how is this show going to work? I don't have my crew here." she smiled "Don't worry about that I have it all taken care of. Only thing you need to worry about is which songs you are going to sing. You have and hour and a half." she pulled out her blackberry and started chatting away. "Hi this is Alice Brandon…" she ran out of my room and I chuckled. "I have the outfit you can change into after the concert. Em and Charlie said you always like to hang out at the show." I nodded "Yeah I do. Thanks." she smiled and headed out of my room "I have to go get ready."

I put my clothes into the backpack, grabbed my guitar case and headed down stairs. When I got down stairs daddy and Emmy were redressed. Daddy was wearing a pair of Levis, a white polo shirt tucked into his pants, and a pair of brown boots. I smiled and looked at Emmy. He was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans, a blue polo rolled to his elbows, tucked in and black boots. I smiled it seemed like the perfect time to give him his gift. I grabbed the box sitting on the corner table and headed over to them.

I sat my guitar and bag down as daddy smiled. "You look beautiful baby girl." I smiled "Thanks daddy but it looks like we were thinking the same. Because we both match." he chuckled "Sure do." Emmy whistled "Look at you Belly-Boo! I think me and daddy are going to have to bring the shot guns back out." I rolled my eyes "Thanks. I'm sure you are. Here I have something for you." I handed him the box. He smiled "What is it?" I giggled "You have to open it to find out what's inside of it you big oaf." he smiled and carefully opened the lid. His smile turned into a full on grin and he pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

I smiled and gasped out "Emmy, can't breath…here." he chuckled "Ohh sorry." he sat me back down and I smoothed out the dress. "Belly these are great! He looked over the six belt buckles. When I saw them I knew I had to get them for him. He loved belt buckles. He bad about thirty to forty different ones. I smiled "I know! When I saw them I had to get them for you. Aro even gave me the case as a gift. I had Felix and Alec go up to Sethy's room and start putting his gift together."

The arched their brow. I smiled "I got him a camo recliner just like daddy. Their going to bring it down soon." they nodded as I took a seat "Okay now I need both of you guys to help me pick out the songs I'm going to sing at the show." I opened my guitar case and pulled out my music journal. Emmy grabbed the sheet music and started looking through it as daddy spoke "Do the songs that you did at your last concert." I shook my head "no I can't do that. I have to keep it fresh even if it is an unplanned concert."

He sighed "Okay." Emmy spoke "Hey what are these?" I looked over at the music he was talking about. "What are you talking about Emmy. They are the songs on my next sound track." he shook his head "No these aren't like the one's you emailed me. I've never heard these. There's like thirteen songs here." I froze and reached for the music. "It's nothing. Nothing at all." he pulled them back as daddy grabbed the music "Belly it's not nothing. These are amazing." I tried to grab them from dad and he spoke in a warning tone "Isabella." I turned my head and looked away.

I felt so pathetic. I couldn't stand that they were reading my music. I couldn't face it that all my inner most thoughts after the break up was being laid out for them to see. I stood up and headed out the door. I sat down on the porch swing and looked out into the afternoon heat. I stood up off the porch swing and walked out into the yard. I collected my thoughts as headed back into the house.

I did need to pick out my songs or Ali would be pissed. When I reached the living room I sat back down on the couch and dad spoke "Bells they are really amazing. I'm sorry I read them without your permission they seemed really personal." I nodded my head "It's okay. I just never wanted ya'll to see those because I felt pathetic." Emmy shook his head "You aren't pathetic and you weren't then you were hurt and that was your way of grieving."

I nodded and dad spoke "They are amazing. I'm sure your fans would love to hear them. I mean there seems to be enough for a new album. You could sing some of them as a premiere to your new album. You have to make these into an album." I smiled wirily "I don't know. I mean I never planned to make these songs into an album." Emmy smiled "Come on Belly it would be a great album for all those young girls who admire you to get a little insight on you know."

I sighed "Fine! It's not a bad idea. I'll talk it over with my people when I get home." he smiled and pulled out a sheet music and handed it to me "Can you play this one." I took the music and my eyes bugged out. It was the song I had written and sung for momma. I looked at daddy "Are you sure?" he nodded his head and so did Emmy. I sighed and grabbed my guitar and strummed a little to warm up and them I started singing. I cleared my throat a few times and started sing it over. I couldn't help but get chocked up.

I cleared my mind and just played. Played like I did at momma's grave with all the strength and emotion I could muster. Emmy and Dad we're staring at me as I sung. I played the last few chords and everything was quiet. I wiped my cheeks and looked at Emmy and Daddy who had tears streaming down their face. I sat my guitar down. "WOW!" I turned around to see Rose standing their with a shocked expression on her face.

I cleared my throat and stood up a little caught off guard. "Err did you need anything Rose?" she shook her head "Umm Ali wanted to know if you had the songs picked out. Sorry I didn't mean to ease drop but damn Bells that was something else." I smiled and blushed "Naw you're fine. Thanks and could you tell Ali to meet me down here so we could talk about the songs." she nodded and headed up stairs "Sure I will and I'll bring a few things down to touch up your make up."

When she disappeared down stairs I turned back to look at Emmy and dad. "Belly that was amazing! That was deep. I know momma would have loved it." I smiled "I know she did. I mean when I was at her grave I felt such love and happiness as I played." Emmy smiled as daddy spoke "It was beautiful Bells." I smiled as Ali came down stairs with Rose following with my make up case in tow.

Ali plopped down on the couch beside me as Rose unloaded the makeup that she would need. "So superstar what is?" I smiled as Rose started on my face. "It wasn't so much my idea more of Daddy and Emmett's idea. They were telling me that I should play the songs I wrote about Jake and the break up today at the show. They were saying that it could be like a preview album."

Ali squealed "No way! Papa Swan and Em you two are genius! It's just what we need to get the paparazzi away from the lies that Riley has spread around." I nodded "Yeah but I still want to do a few of my old songs. I mean how long is this concert suppose to be anyways." Alice smiled "I talked with Marcus and he said that it doesn't have to be like a normal concert. It's just like an opener to the show. He said that maybe five songs would be good." I smiled "Awesome! Short concert. So I'll just do three new songs and two old ones." Alice squealed "This is going to be great!" we talked more about the concert and Ali ran upstairs to wake Jazz so he could go to the show with us. I smiled hopefully I would finally get my vacation away from singing once the show was over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's the end of Chapter Eight! I'm finally done with this chapter and as soon as this one is loaded I will get started on chapter Nine! I'm sorry that this is so late! I've been trying to get this out I swear I have! I work so much now that I hardly have time to type everything up! But I'm getting it out as quick as I can. I don't plan on giving this up anytime soon. I want to thank everyone who is still hanging in there with me. I'm going to stop rambling now and get started on chapter nine! I no that I don't deserve a review but I hope everyone still love the story enough to leave me a review!**

**Love, FiveStarReader(:**


End file.
